Why Drinking Can Be a Good Thing!
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: Terra’s back, and Beast Boy couldn’t be any happier.Until one late night incident changes his perspective on Things forever, but will he be to late? BBRae, StarRob
1. Chapter 1: The invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans(:**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invitation.**

* * *

The young, eighteen year old enchantress swayed in her vast bedroom. Her room was her safe keeping, and sometimes she never feltlike leaving the feelings it brought. It was her shield from the cold, twisted outside world. Annoyance automatically popped into her head at the thought of one word, and that one word was Terra.

"I'm not even sure why I hate her so much." Raven mumbled, as she dwelled in deep thought. This thinking session was soon interrupted by thecry of the Titan's alarm overhead. Running out of the door, Raven got a disgusting first rate view of Beast Boy and Terra making out across the hallway.

"Get a room!" Raven snapped at them, as she headed towards the garage with haste. Beast Boy and Terra followed closely, and Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance as they once again continued their rambunctious flirting.

"Will you guys shut up!" Raven cried, anger floated through her monotone voice.

"Gee Rae, why have you been so grumpy lately?" Beast Boy asked, as he eyed her small framed body cautiously.

"Don't mess with me, and don't ever call me Rae!" Raven hollered, as they reached the T-car and hopped into the fast moving vehicle. Guilt rushed through Raven's veins, and even Raven herself wasn't so sure why she was in such a bad mood. Seeing Terra with Beast Boy brought fire to Raven's bloody veins. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg already remained seated, and were looking at the three of them impatiently as they strapped their seat belts on.

"Are you guy's ready to go?" Cyborg asked, as he rushed the car out of the garage at high speed.

"Yep." Beast Boy responded, as he placed his hand on Terra's knee.

"Beast Boy, not in the car." Terra laughed, as he attempted to kiss her.( A/N This is NOT a Terra/BB story!)The other cars whooshed passed them in colored blurs of metal, as they approached their target.

"Friends, we have arrived!" Starfire cried, as they pulled into a fully massacred seen of destruction.

"Who did this?" Robin asked, as he and the other Titans scampered out of the car in a hurry. Their question was quickly answered as a man wearing a light blue leotard, a soft green mask, mascara, and very odd looking high heeled shoes.

"They call me, _The Cross Dresser_!" The man in odd clothing announced. Everyone around him snorted, and even raven had trouble holding in a smile.

"You should not laugh at, _The Cross Dresser_!" He howled, looking at the crown who had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Meet my fish nets of doom!" The Cross Dresser cried, as he chucked a load full of thick twine at Robin and Starfire.

"Is that the best you can do?" Robin asked, as he cut through the fish nets with ease.

"Not even close." The Cross Dresser replied, as he smothered many around him with his bright red lipstick supreme.

"I've had enough." Raven grumbled, as she was smothered in the bright red goop. She raised her hands to get ready to chant her words of power, but she was soon interrupted by Terra who also raised her slinky arms. Grabbing two rocks, Terra rammed The Cross Dresser into the nearest wall. The force caused several bricks to go tumbling down, and were about to land right in the path of a teenage girl.

"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted, as she raised her hands quickly. The bricks stopped a few feet above the girls head! The young woman dropped to her knees in terror, and she glanced around in horror.

"Are you alright, little lady?" Cyborg asked, but got his answer when the teenager leaned over and threw up. The force of Terra's blow had caused _The Cross Dresser_ to go unconscious, and so the enemy was captured.

"Terra, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Robin screamed, his eyes glaring at Terra angrily.

"I was saving the day." Terra stammered.

"You may have stopped the bad guy, but you nearly killed someone in the process!" Robin snapped.

"It was a accident." Terra cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Your just lucky that Raven was able to stop those bricks!" Robin stated.

"It's always about Raven! She never even comes out of her room!" Terra snapped.

"At least she watches what she's doing in battle!" Robin said, looking at her grumpily. Raven leaned against a department hard store wall, and watched the whole seen very carefully. Closing her eyes a few minutes, she allowed the soft passing of time to include her. A few minutes passed, as Raven lay deep within the walls of her very own mind, but she was soon interrupted.

"Your Raven right?" A high pitched voiced questioned her.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Raven asked, as she opened her eyes and was stared face to face with the girl she had saved moments before. The blonde haired, brown eyed girl, stared at her dollishly.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life! I also wanted to offer you, and your friends a invitation to my party." The girl stated, her eyes staring deep into Raven's soul. A brightly colored, paperinvitation was handed over to her.

"Okay." Raven mumbled, but she had every intention of throwing the invitation away.

"My names April! Call me if you need anything else!" April chirped, as she walked off with a happy expression. With a loud snort of disgust, Raven threw the invitation over her head and onto the ground.

"Rae………ven, What's this?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the crumbled up invitation.

"Just a invitation to a dumb party!" Raven mumbled, as she turned around sharply.

"We got invited to a party and you didn't tell us!" Beast Boy stated in disbelief.

"So…." Raven glared.

"I so got to go to this!" Beast Boy cried, as he stared at her excitedly.

* * *

_The Next Day……_

"Come on, Terra! You got to go to this party!" Beast Boy cried, as he stared at Terra fixedly. The two sat alone in Terra's quiet and well organized room.

"I nearly killed the girl that's hosting it!" Terra sobbed.

"It's couples only!" Beast Boy whimpered, staring straight ahead.

"I guess your not going!" Terra snapped, as she glared at him fixedly.

"I could always go with someone, as a friend!" Beast Boy responded.

"No, I won't let you!" Terra stated, as anger coursed through her voice.

"You don't own me, Terra!" Beast Boy hollered.

"I doubt you could even get anyone else!" Terra screamed.

"Low blow!" Beast Boy grumbled, as he slammed his hand on the dresser in anger.

"If your going to be that way, then leave!" Terra said.

"Fine, maybe I will!" Beast Boy stated, as he got up and waltzed out of the room.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please…..**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Since this is the first chapter, it might be a little bit dull! The show's supposedly going to resurrect Terra, so I probably won't explain how she was revived. Sorry, if it was something that you wanted to know, but I want to follow the show's curriculum even if it's unknown to me at the moment! Thanks for deciding to read chapter one of my story! Have a good day!_**

**_Thanks for reading!(:_**

**_Cheers-_**

**_Ravenmasteroftele_**


	2. Chapter 2:Date Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**warprince2000: Thanks for reviewing! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**bBxRaEgIrLIe: Thank you for reviewing! I will probably AIM you some time! Thanks for your sweet review, and I'm glad that you liked my story!**

**pureangel86: I don't really mind Terra, but I don't really want her back either. I heard on I don't own this website) that they were going to bring her back.  
Thanks for your review!**

**Max927:I'm not really a fan of the BB/Terra relationship. I'll pretty much only write about BB/Rae and Rob/Star. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I appreciate all reviews!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Date Search_

* * *

"I can't believe she said that!" Beast Boy hollered, as he marched around his messy bedroom in fury. Undressing his body, he placed his dirty clothes on the floor of his chaotic room. 

"I can get another date so easily!" Beast Boy stated to himself.

"I'll show her!" Beast Boy cried, plopping down on his bed.

"The question is how." Beast Boy moaned, as he marched out of the room ready to go on the prowl.

* * *

_The Next Day….._

"Friend Raven, you must go to this party with us." Starfire cried, looking at the purple haired girl pleadingly. Placing her book down on the couchwhere she sat, Raven gave Starfire a look of disapproval.

"Why should I go to such a childish excuse for entertainment?" Raven snapped, as she once again picked up her book.

"A little fun would be good for you." Robin said, as he watched the two from the kitchen. The young Tameranian red head looked at Robin happily, and gave Robin a small smile.

"Will you at least accompany me to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked, hope shinning in her bright green eyes.

"Maybe later, Starfire." Raven responded, her eyes not leaving the pages of her book.

"Friend Raven, the party is in only five earthly hours!" Starfire pleaded, her eyes growing large.

"**I SAID NO**!" Raven yelled, her eyes glowed red and everything in the room began to break. Starfire's eyes filled with tears, as she got walked off from where she was sitting.

"Very well." Starfire said, sadness showed on her usually smiling face.

"Raven!" Robin cried, as he watched Starfire exit the room.

"What?" Raven asked grumpily, as she once again was overcome with guilt. Slowly, Raven placed her book down on the couch, and sighed.

"You know that she didn't deserve that." Robin stated, looking at Raven lightly.

"Yeah, I know…" Raven mumbled.

"I think I should go talk to her." Robin stated, as he walked down the hallway towards Starfire's room. Thoughts began to rush into Raven's head again, and guilt was swallowing her body whole. Raven didn't do guilt, but then why was she constantly feeling it?

" I guess I better go apologize…" Raven said, as she got up and headed for Starfire's room. The hallway seemed long, and wrenching as Raven headed downwards towards Starfire's room. Surprisingly, when Raven reached Starfire's door the sound of sobbing was not heard.

**KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK**

"Starfire, I need to talk to you!" Raven cried, as she raised her hand in annoyance.

"Are you in there?" Raven asked. Out of nowhere, angry thoughts reached Raven's head sending a shockwave of energy against Starfire's door.

**BANG**

The hinge's of the door collapsed underneath the weight of Raven's telepathic powers. Nervously, Raven peered through the remnants of the door only to find that Robin had his tongue down Starfire's throat.

"Sorry!" Raven stated, jerking herself around as she headed toward her room.

"Friend Raven, what did you wish to talk to me about?" Starfire asked, trying to stop Raven from exiting the room.

"I'll tell you later Star." Raven cried turning around, as she tried to avoid the new couple as much as possible.

"Alright." Starfire stated, her voice once again sounding depressed.

Okay Star, I'll tell you." Raven grumbled, hoping that she wasn't developing a soft spot for the alien princess. (This is not a Star/ Rae story!)

"Iamsorryforyellingatyou." Raven grumbled, having to force the apology out.

"Friend Raven, I could not understand you." Starfire responded, looking at Raven curiously.

"I'm sorry." Raven responded, as she took a deep breath.

"It is alright." Starfire stated, picking herself off the floor from where she and Robin lay.

"Do you still not wish to come to the party?" Starfire asked, her voice full of honey.

"No, I would rather not." Raven stated, her eyes were filled with irritation. The red headed alien's face fell, and guilt once again tackled Raven.

"I guess I'll go." Raven grumbled, still feeling guilty for yelling at Starfire.

"Glorious! We must now go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire cried, as she grabbed Raven's arm and yanked her out the door.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

Beast Boy stared at the group of blonde girls which stood chatting, furiously ahead of ahead of him. His eyes caught a glimpse of a young, green eyed girl with long legs, and smiled. Smoothing back his hair, hemarched forward and got ready to greet the young lady ahead of him.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Beast Boy asked the young girl of ahead him.

"What?" the girl asked.

"I'm Beast Boy, nice to meet you." Beast Boy stated, as he made shook the young girls hand.

" I'm Vanessa!" She stated, letting off a dazzling smile.

"Are you single?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Vanessa responded.

"Why would a pretty girl like you be single?" Beast Boy questioned, flirting loudly.

"Thanks…." Vanessa blushed.

"Do you want to go out to a party with me this Friday?" Beast Boy asked, giving her his trademark grin. ( This story will turn BB/Rae next chapter)

"I would love to." Vanessa responded, as she scribbled her number down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Beast boy stated, and he turned around to walk away. A loud snorting noise caught his attention behind him, and he turned around to see the source of the sound.  
His date stood their snorting, but she was also picking her nose at the same time.

"So that's why she's single." Beast Boy stated, as he smacked his hand hard against his head.

"Terra is never going to let me hear the end of this one." Beast Boy muttered.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_I promise to add some BB/Rae fluff in next chapter! I just don't like to put to much in to fast for some reason. The fluff will slowly increase from this chapter on!(: Thanks for reading!_**

**_- Cheers!_**

**_Ravenmasteroftele_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall of Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please**!

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**Firenze2000: LOL. I was having trouble thinking of a disgusting habit because I was a afraid that I would offend someone. YOU ROCK! Thanks for you review!**

**bBxRaEgIrLIe: I'll AIM you soon! I usually would have sooner, but I just got this new boyfriend! YOUR SO COOL! Thanks for your review!**

**ShadowRoth: Yeah, the chapter was dull! This chapter will probably get really fluffy soon! I love your reviews, and you are so nice! I'll update A.S.A.P, and YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**dragonballer101: Thanks! I try to update as fast as I can! Your reviews are always so kind, and considerate! YOUR SWEET! Thanks for your reviews!**

**pureangel86: LOL. You are funny! Your reviews are always so kind! Yeah, he hasn't made to good of choices when it comes to his choice of blonde females!( No offense to blondes, and I was a blonde before I dyed it black!)YOUR GRAND!**

**Neonlike:Thanks! I'll take your advice, and put the authors note at the bottom of the chapter in one big note! YOUR REMARKEBLE!**

**warprince2000: Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible! I love your reviews! YOUR TREMENDOUS!**

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mall of Shopping!**

* * *

"How about this one?" Starfire asked, holding up a yellow dress to her body. Raven and Starfire had been inside a clothing store for about three hours, and Raven refused to wear a dress.

"No, to shiny." Raven muttered, her eyes looking dully at the objects around her. Turning around to look at more dresses, Starfire stared crestfallen at thearticles of clothingaround her.

"Why don't you just wear the dress, that you wore at the dance with Robin? Raven drawled, trying to get out of the frilly store as soon as possible.

"Silky has devoured it." Starfire stated, her eyes looking hopefully at a turquoise dress before her. Yanking thecolorful dress off the rack, she looked at Raven with shinning eyes.

"I believe this dress is perfect!" Starfire cried, looking back down at the dress again.

"Let me see it, so we can get it out of here!" Raven snapped, eyeing the bubbly red head angrily.

"Alright!" Starfire cried, as she marched into the changing room. Tapping her foot impatiently, Raven caught a glimpse of the oddest thing in the corner. A young blonde girl was snorting loudly, and picking her nose piously. The girl could have been considered pretty if she hadn't had such adisgusting habit. Raven flinched, then turned back to the dressing room as Starfire opened the door.

"What do you think?" Starfire asked, as she spun around in the new outfit. The turquoise outfit outlined Starfire's body perfectly. The strapless top made the young red head seem greatly proportional.

"It looks fine! Can we go now?" Raven asked, as she once again tapped her foot and looked at the clock in the corner.

"Alright, let me do the checking out!" Starfire chirped, as she happily turned around and marched towards the paying area. The blonde haired girl once again appeared, but was no longer snorting impatiently.Eyeing the people that came into the came into the clothing store, Raven wated for Starfire.

"Friend Raven, I'm prepared to go home now." Starfire stated, as she looked at Raven happily a few minutes later.

"What are you looking at, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing Star…." Raven responded, as she turned to leave.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"and then she started to snort!" Beast Boy cried, looking at Cyborg desperately.

"Let me get this straight… You asked a girl who picks her nose while snorting…. To the dance…." Cyborg stated, looking at him seriously.

**"MWHAHAHAHAHAH**!" Cyborg howled, laughter playing at her lips.

"Dude, it's not funny!" Beast Boy hollered, as he stared at the laughing Cyborg.

"Yes, it is!" Cyborg chuckled.

"What's going on?" Rabin asked, as he entered the Living Room where the Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting.

"Beast Boy's going to a dance with a……………" Cyborg cried, as he cracked up on the floor.

"What?" Robin asked, while looking at Cyborg who appeared to be having a seizure.

"Well, I'm taking this girl to the dance who likes to snort while picking her nose…." Beast Boy began.

"What?" Robin asked, as he stared at Beast Boy dumbfound.

"It's nothing…" Beast Boy began.

**Whoosh**

The girls entered, as they carried a number of large shopping bags and beauty items. Looking at the boys laughing on the floor, the girls gave them glances oozing curiosity.

"Friends, what is humorous." Starfire questioned, looking at the boy's curiously.

"Never mind…" Beast Boy grumbled, as he looked at Cyborg who was still laughing on the floor.

"Come on Star, We need to get you into your dress. Thereare only three hoursuntil the party starts." Raven muttered, as she led Starfire forcefully out of the room.

" Friend, why did you not try on a dress?" Starfire asked, as she was led to her door.

"I already have one…" Raven mumbled, grumpiness showing on her face.

"What about a date. I believe it is a couples only party?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven curiously.

"I'll handle it…." Raven grumbled, opening Starfire's door and pushing the young girl inside.

"I'll meet you here in a half of a hour!" Raven snapped, looking at Starfire grumpily. Returning to her own room, Raven opened the door and marched inside. Dust filled the room, as she pulled a long black dress out of a nearby chest.

"I haven't worn this for so long…." Raven stated, staring at the silky fabric before her. She pulled the tight fitting dress over her slim figure, and she pulled at the dress which fitted her body. Staring at herself in the mirror for about twenty minutes, Raven decided to meet Starfire. _I hope Beast Boy likes it_…Raven thought, as she took a final glance at the mirror.

"Why should I care whether Beat Boy likes it or not?" Raven asked herself angrily. That thought angered Raven beyond belief, and so she pounded on her dresser angrily.

"Here goes nothing." Raven whispered, as she exited he room and knocked at Starfire's door.

"Star, are you in there?" Raven asked, as she knocked on the door expectantly.

"Friend, you look wondrous!" Starfire cried, as she saw Raven's new dress.

"Thanks." Raven grumbled, as she barged into Starfire's room. The amount of color from the wall papere and floormomentarily blinded her.

"I need to borrow some of your make up." Raven stated, looking at Starfire expectantly.

* * *

_1 ½ hours later……_

"I think I'm ready…." Raven stated, looking at the mirror unhappily. The new Raven, looked completely odd to her.

"Shall we go!" Starfire cried, looking at Raven happily.

"I guess…" Raven grumbled, as she and Starfire exited the room. Heading towards the Living Room, Starfire gave her a few nervous glances. Once they reached the living room, Raven began to feel nervous as well. Entering the room, they stood in the front of the big room nervously. Robin's mouth dropped when he saw Starfire, but Raven was so busy staring at Beast Boy to notice.

"You look nice Rae….."

* * *

**Rate and Review Please….**


	4. Chapter 4:Drunk as a Skunk!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**JeremiexAelita 4ever: Yeah, we can only hope! I really do wonder whether they are going to bring her back or not! YOUR SWEET! Thanks for your review!**

**Neonlike: Thanks! Your reviews are always really nice, and helpful! YOU ROCK! Thanks for your reviews!**

**ShadowRoth: LOL. Yeah, I tried to make it gross! I have a reason why I did that, and you'll see why this chapter! I always look forward to your reviews! YOUR TOTALLY INCREDIBLE! Thanks for all your kind reviews!**

**pureangel86: LOL. Your fairly close with your guess, but not quite! I love your reviews! YOUR MIRACOULOUS! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Firenze2000: (: I'll make sure that Beast Boy has a pretty good day! YOU ARE WONDERFUL! Thanks for all your sweet reviews!**

**Michiyo Inu-Ome: I'll update as soon as possible! I strongly dislike school because it keeps me from writing my fan fiction! YOU ARE STAGGERING! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**ravnbb2855: Don't worry! I'll begin to heat things up this chapter! YOUR GRAND! Thanks for your review!**

**bBxRaEgIrLIe: You are correct! Thanks, things are going great with us so far! YOUR TOTALLY RAVISHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drunk as a Skunk!**

* * *

Terra awaited in her room wearing a soft, yellow, silky dress. The thought of the party had excited her, and she knew that Beast Boy would comein and beg her forforgiveness. The minutes ticked by, but oddly Beast Boy had not come to take her to the dance. 

"He never would go with somebody else!" Terra stated, as she stared at her appearance in the mirror. Time passed, and yet she remained alone in the noiseless Titans Tower overcome by worry.

"Maybe I should go see where everyone is." Terra murmured, as she opened the door to the hallway. Wandering down the vast rooms, Terra didn't see a soul wandering the vast, empty tower.

"Is anybody there?" Terra called, as she entered the Titans living room and found it was empty. Realization hit, and she knew Beast Boy had really gone off with some other girl.

"I have to go find them!" Terra cried, as she rushed out the doorway and headed towards the world outside. The problem was that Terra had no idea where this part was, and so she went off to search the scathed paths.

* * *

_Meanwhile……_

"This party is splendid." Starfire cried, looking at the April cheerfully.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" April smiled, as she led her new guests inside. The room was decorated with balloons, banners and streamers. Towards the left of the room, their was a buffet full of food that would make Beast Boy's mouth water.

"Who's your date?" April asked, as she stared at Raven thoughtfully.

"I don't have a date! You have a problem with that?" Raven snapped, as a few balloons popped in the background.

"No of course not!" April stated, as she immediately began to back off from Raven's turf.

"I hope Beast Boy is alright picking up his date!" Robin stated, glancing around worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that she **PICKED** him!" Cyborg laughed, as he made a joke about Beast boy's new guest.

"I don't see why he wouldn't get a date because he's pretty good looking." Raven said with out realizing her words. The group stared at her in surprise, and Raven blushed deeply.

"I'm going to go sit down." Raven excused, as she hurried out of the line of fire.

"Did she say what I think she just said?" Robin asked, as he looked at Starfire questionably.

"I believe so, friend Robin." Starfire stated, as she looked around the room excitedly.

"I think we should try to………." Starfire began.

"Hey guys! The fun has arrived!" Beast Boy yelled, as he was led in by April with his date at hand.

"Guy's this is Vanessa." Beast Boy introduced, as the blonde girl began to shake their hands.

"Will you be my friend?" Starfire asked, looking at the new girl happily.

"Sure…" Vanessa stated, as she smiled at the group. The girl immediately began to snort obnoxiously, and the whole party turned to stare.

"I'll go get us some punch." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at the bowl of drinks across the room. The green haired boy had no intention of getting drinks, but his true mission was to escape the menace called his date. Spotting Raven, Beast Boy began to head towards the purple haired wonder.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy cried, as he looked at her happily.

"What?" Raven asked, as she stared at him grumpily.

"Where's your date?" Beast Boy asked, looking around the room idly.

"He's right there." Raven muttered, as she pointed at a old, bald guy who was sweating porously in the corner.

"WHAT?" Beast Boy stated, looking at Raven with a horrified expression.

"It was sarcasm." Raven grumbled, looking at him with a half smile on her face.

"Oh." Beast Boy stated, plopping down in the chair next to her.

"I noticed your date." Raven muttered, as she looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm kind of trying to avoid her." Beast Boy stated, looking at her astonished.

"I saw her the other day at the mall… She does have peculiar habits." Raven stated, looking at him quietly.

"well, do you want to dance?" Beast boy asked, looking at her hopefully.

"No." Raven glared.

"It'll be fun!" Beast Boy murmured, looking at the other couples dancing happily.

**"NO**!" Raven yelled, as objects in the room was surrounded by black energy.

"Okay! Do you want some punch?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her lightly.

"Will it get you off my case?" Raven asked, looking at him angrily.

"Yep!" Beast Boy chirped, as he gave her a loving stare. Gathering himself up, Beast Boy headed towards the refreshment table. Unfortunately, Beast Boy didn't see the sign below the punch bowl which read _alcoholic_ _beverage_. Trotting back to Raven, Beast Boy carefully carried the alcoholic beverage to Raven.

"Here you go, Rae! Beast Boy cried, as he looked at her happily.

"My names not Rae!" Raven snapped, as she looked at him grumpily.

"I hope this isn't the cheap stuff!" Raven muttered, as she brought the drink to her pale lips.

"What do you think?" Beast boy asked, as he looked down at his own drink.

"It has a odd flavor, but yet…" Raven murmured, as she pulled the drink to her lips again.  
**Before they knew it, she and Beast Boy had consumed ten drinks**.The two had indeed began to feel the results of the highly alcoholic baverages.

"Do you want some more to drink, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at his empty glass.

"I love it when you call me, Rae." Raven flirted, as the alcohols affect overcame her body. Vanessa approached the drunken couple with a confused look on her face, and she eyed them carefully.

"Beast Boy, where were you?" Vanessa asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Leave him alone, Blondie!" Raven stated, grabbing Beast Boy's arm.

"but I……." Vanessa began.

"Sorry, about that!" Raven laughed, looking at Beast Boy andthe room dazedly.

"Are you having a good time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I think I am!" Raven chirped, acting totally unlike her.

"I'm glad." Beast Boy hiccupped.

Do you want to dance?" Beast Boy said drunkenly, as hr approached Raven happily.

"I would like that!" Raven laughed, as she got pulled by Beast Boy onto the dance floor!

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**You'll find out why I rated the story mature next chapter! I thought it was only fair to warn you! Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers**

**- Ravenmasteroftele**


	5. Chapter 5:Chapter 5: Home Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

I** appreciate all your reviews!**

**Teen Titian's fan 101:Your review was incredibly sweet and kind! I'll check out your stories this weekend, and I'm sure your stories are superb! Thanks for your review!**

**bBxRaEgIrLIe:LOL. I tried to AIM you last night, but I wasn't able to get a hold of you! I'll try again soon, and thanks for your sweet review!**

**Firenze2000: Thanks for your review! I really appreciate all the nice things that you say!**

**Rainbow-Jess: I'll update as soon as possible, and I love your reviews! I always enjoy hearing what you have to say!**

**pureangel86:LOL. The next chapter should have some interesting dancing in it. ( Just kidding.)I love all your reviews!**

**singofthelove: I'll go as fast as my hands can write! Your reviews are always as thoughtful and kind hearted.**

**BBraeBabe: Thank you! Your review is so kind hearted, and thoughtful! I'm glad that you reviewed!**

**Rotten Core: Thanks! I try to add as much humor as possible to the story! Your review was awesome!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: I'll update as soon as I can, and thanks for being enthusiastic! Thank you for your ravishing review!**

**Michiyo Inu-Ome: I wish I could write fan fiction during school! I would update a lot faster that way, and I think school is a pain too! Your review rocks!**

**ShadowRoth: Thank you! Your review was so sweet, and you are such a good hearted person! I always look forward to seeing you reviews!**

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_There is going to be a lemon in this chapter, and I thought that I should warn you before you read it! This lemon is probably going to be badly written, because I have never written one before._**

**_Cheerio_**

**_- Ravenmasteroftele_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home Alone. (Young Children Look Away!)**

"That was exhausting." Raven cried, as she hopped excitedly in a nearby chair. The party had long ended, and April had been trying to get the pair out of the house for the past hour. Robin and Starfire had gone to a nearby park, and Cyborg had disappeared with his newest girlfriend.

"Do you want to go home?" Beast Boy asked, as he tried to sit down on a nearby chair.

"But I'm having so much fun!" Raven giggled, and some objects in the distance popped.

"Please, I beg you!" April cried, as she looked at them with desperation.

"I guess we should go…" Beast Boy hiccupped, and his smile never faltered.

"I'll call you a cab!" April volunteered, as she waltzed to her kitchen to prepare a call jollily. The room remained silent as she and Beast Boy smiled at each other lovingly.

"I want you to know that I'm having a great time…." Raven blushed, as she stared him with large eyes.

"Me too!" Beast boy cheered, ruining the romantic moment with his hyperactive exterior.

"I'm glad." Raven whispered, as she got off her stool and walked over to Beast Boy.

"Is this spot taken?" Raven asked, as she pointed to Beast Boy's lap happily. Not waiting for a answer, Raven plopped down on his lap with enthusiasm. The door to the kitchen creaked open, and April entered with a smile plastered on her pretty face.

"I called a cab!" April smirked, as she saw the two cuddling on one of her chairs.

"I thought you two weren't dating?" April questioned, looking at the two curiously.

"We aren't." Raven stated, as she got off Beast Boy's lap frowning.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, as Raven looked down at the floor emotionlessly.

"I just remembered something." Raven muttered, as she turned away to hide the tears that were threatening her eyes.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, as he got off the chair. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he forced Raven to turn around and look at him.

"Your dating Terra, remember." Raven murmured, as tears of pain streamed down her face. Black energy surrounded object in the room, as Raven tried to hide her tears of pain.

"Raven, do you love me?" Beast Boy asked, as he stared at Raven thoughtfully. Thoughts raced through Raven's head, as she debated exactly how to answer the green changeling.

"Guys, your taxi is here!" April cried, as she cleared her throat to let them know that she was still there. Outside the window, a yellow taxi pulled into the driveway of April's large house.

"I guess we should go." Raven stated, as she shuffled her feet. The two headed for the taxi, and April shoved them outside in impatient hurry.

"It was nice to have you here!" April cried, as she waved at Raven and Beast Boy. They entered the yellow Taxi in silence, and the whole trip home was also without spoken words. After they paid the taxi driver some of Raven's money, they trooped upstairs wordlessly. Terra had yet to return, and they looked awkwardly around the room.

"so…." Beast Boy began, looking at Raven gently.

" I'm going to go to bed!" Raven said, as she jerked around towards her bedroom.

"I'll walk you there!" Beast Boy smiled, as he took Raven's arm and led her to her bedroom.Silence once again lay in the air, coating the oxygen filled room with a custard like atmosphere.Reaching Raven's room, they both turned to stare at each other with odd looks in their eyes.

"Beast Boy I…" Raven stated, as she looked at him homely.

"……………"

**THUMP**

Tackled on the ground by Beast Boy, Raven never had time to finish her last spoken statement.

"Beast Boy, what are you….." Raven said, looking at the very frisky looking Beast Boy on top of her. Lips pressing against each others, Beast Boy licked the corners of Raven's jaw. He kissed Raven on the neck, causing her to shiver excitedly.

"This isn't right." Raven grumbled, as she stared at Beast Boy sadly.

"Than make it right." Beast Boy whispered, as he plunged his tongue into Raven's mouth. Laying down, she allowed Beast Boy's tongue to remain inside of her mouth for a few moments.

"What about Terra?" Raven asked, as he began to suck on her shoulder line.Tilting her head back in enjoyment, she could help smiling to herself.

"Forget about her!" Beast Boy said, as he picked Raven up and sat her on the bed.Pushing her back down on the bed, he showered her upper breasts with kisses. He gently unzipped the back of Raven's dress, and slid it off her shoulders.

"I…….." Raven began, but then seemed to decide to stop herself. Sliding his shirt and Tuxedo off shakily, Raven began to feel anxious. Peeling off her bra with quite a bit of effort; Beast Boy leaned forward, and kissed her breasts lovingly. Reaching for her underwear, he began to pull the article of clothing downward.

"Beast Boy, I'm not sure." Raven whimpered, as she stopped his hands.

"It'll be okay, Raven." Beast Boy whispered, as he eased her silk undergarment off her body.

" Please be gentle." Raven sighed, as he began to rub her in between her legs.

"I will." BeastBoy promised, as he striped off the rest of his clothing wordlessly He entered his way intoher gently, and she let out a small whimper of pain.

"It'll be alright." Beast Boy whispered, as his sides heavely. Running his fingers through her hair, as he did his best to make Raven feel better.

"It's over now." Beast Boy whispered, as he pulled out of Raven softly.

* * *

_The Next Morning……._

"What the hell am I doing in Raven's room?" Beast Boy cried, as he looked around at his dark surroundings.

"Why am I in bed with, Raven?" Beast Boy asked himself, as he peered at the girl sleeping next to him. Panic enthralled him, and so he slid off the side of the warm bed.

"Maybe, we can pretend like nothing ever happened." Beast Boy cried, as he exited Raven's room.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6:Forgetful Behavior!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**I** **appreciate all your reviews!**

**BBraeBabe:I would be honored to look at your story, and I bet that you're a great writer! Thank you so much for your kind review!**

**warprince2000: I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you for your kind reviews, and you seem really cool!**

**Neonlike: Your review was nice to my eyes, and I'm glad that you wrote down something specific! I always thought that I sucked at emotional scenes, so your words were especially kind!**

**Rainbow-Jess: I was nervous about writing that chapter, and I hope it was satisfactory!  
I'm not really to fond of Terra myself either! Thanks for your heart warming review!**

**Xxtwinkies555xX: Thanks, I did try to make it funny to prevent boredom. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep snoring at your computers(: I enjoyed reading your review!**

**I love all of your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forgetful Behavior!**

* * *

"What happened?" Raven grumbled, as she opened her eyes drowsily. Her room loomed before her eyes, and everything around her seemed hazy. Reaching her hand to the left, Raven pulled her clock towards her. The time was 12:00, and that was probably the latest that Raven had ever managed to sleep in.

"Ouch." Raven cried, as the affect of the hangover overwhelmed her body. Getting off the bed, memories of the night before rushed back to her. Looking down nervously at her nakedness, Raven looked around horrified at what she had done.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked herself, as she thought of yesterdays sexual intercourse session. Waddling towards her closet, raven began to feel soreness from her actions of the night before.

"Maybe…. We can forget the whole thing." Raven mumbled, as she pulled a leotard out of her closer. Jolts of pain ran through her heart, and Raven realized that she didn't want to forget.

"That was the best night of my life…." Raven whispered, as she tried to keep herself as monotone as possible.

"I better go meditate." Raven stated, as she felt her emotions take a firm grip on her heart. Deciding to meditate on the roof, Raven carried herself down the vast dark hallway's of Titans Tower. Once she reached the roof, Raven prepared her usual meditating position.

"_Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos…."_ Raven meditated, as her body began to float rhythmically.

_"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos …"_

_"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos…."_

**BANG!**

Surprised by the loud noise of the door, Raven came toppling to the ground. Her hangover made the sudden noise seem at least twice as loud, and at least twice as gruesome.

" Sorry Rae." Beast Boy said, rubbing his aching head as he walked towards her.

"**My name is, Raven!"** Raven cried, angry at him because of the noise he had caused.

"Not so loud!" Beast Boy whimpered, as he continued his vigorous head rubbing.

"Beast Boy I……" Raven stammered, as she looked at him.

"Raven do you..." Beast Boy began, stuttering nervously.

"Do you want to forget about what happened between us?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven quietly. Nodding softly, Raven didn't trust herself to speak.

"I agree." Beast Boy whispered, as he tried to hide the sinking feeling that his heart was giving him.

"Is there anything else?" Raven asked, trying to hide the tears that were threatening her emotionless state.

"oh yeah, it's time for breakfast." Beast Boy stated, as he turned around briskly. Traveling down the hallway, Beast Boy hoped that food would help cheer him up.

"For Christ's sake, your dating Terra!" Beast Boy snapped at himself, as he walked into the living room.

"Baby, are you okay?" Terra asked, as Beast Boy walked in the room with slumped shoulders.

"I'm fine." Beast boy grumbled, ignoring everyone's curious stare's. Preparing himself some tofu waffles, Beast Boy plopped down on his chair. Raven waltzed in the door a few minutes later, and their eyes met. Blushing furiously, they both avoided each other's gaze once again.

"Beast Boy, I didn't see you at alllast night." Terra whispered, as she put her hand on one of Beast Boy's knee.

"I just……………...Iwent to the library after the party" Beast Boy said, avoiding the stares he was getting carefully.

"The library closes at 10:00." Robin accused, as he looked at Beast Boy inadvertently.

"He went to the, Twenty Four Hour Bowling Alley." Raven muttered, as she looked at Beast Boy sadly.

"You would know this how?" Terra questioned suspiciously, as the two glared at each other angrily.

"He told me where he was going, before I took a cab home!" Raven growled, staring back at Terra fiercely.

* * *

_Hours Later….._

"Why did you stick up for me back there?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the purple haired girl curiously.

"You're my friend! Why wouldn't I stick up for you?" Raven questioned, looking at Beast Boy curiously. The two sat on the roof, staring at the stars that floated by them tragically.

"When I thought about what happened, it felt like I forced you into it." Beast Boy murmured, looking at Raven sadly.

"I wouldn't have done it, if I didn't want to." Raven whispered, as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"We're just going to forget about this?" Beast Boy questioned, as he looked at Raven thoughtfully.

"I guess." Raven whispered, looking back at the midnight sky.

"_Beast Boy!" Terra's voice rang out from a distance, as she called him from within Titans Tower_.

"I better go." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at Raven lovingly. Staring at the sky, Raven nodded at Beast Boy lightly.

" I better meditate…" Raven whispered, as she tried to hide the pain she was feeling on the inside.

"I've beenexperiencing thesefeelings way to much lately." Raven grumbled, as she pulled herself into the lotus position. The twinkling stars seemed to taunt Raven, as she felt the undisturbed pain.

_"Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos_….." Raven chanted, as she tried to control herself.

"_Azirath, Metrion….."_

"It'd no use!" Raven cried, as she felt her anger rise. Lights in the distance flickered off, and Raven blinked her eyes guiltily.

"_Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos…."_ Raven chanted again.

"_Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos…"_

"_Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos…"_

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7:My Last Day…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: Thanks for your kind review! I'll make the next chapter as soon as absolutely possible! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Firenze2000: Don't worry! I'll make the awkwardness clear up in a little while! I love your reviews, and thank you!**

**THEJAYMAN: Thank you very much! I hope the story doesn't bore you to death! Thanks for all your nice reviews!**

**warprince2000: Thank you for your sweet review! I'll try to update faster then I have been, but with school it was hard to get chapters! Your reviews rock!**

**Destinys-Desire: I'll take that comment to consideration when I write my next chapters! Thanks for your nice review!**

**pureangel86: I hope she spontaneously combusts too, and I'll pretty soon her part in this story will be gone! Your reviews are always so pleasant!**

**BBxRaEgIrLIe: Don't worry! I'll take Terra out of the BBRae relationship soon, and then we can all rejoice with happiness!**

**I love all your reviews!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm going to break Terra and Beast Boy up in this chapter! Beast Boy and Terra will share some kisses, but I'm going to break them up right afterward! The Raven and Beast Boy relationship shall always prevail!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Last Day…..**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later….._

Raven Roth stood before the bathroom mirror with a depressed look on her face. Knowing what the growth of her stomach meant, she had some extremely difficult choices to make. The pregnancy meant that she would have to leave Titans Tower, and if she told on Beast Boy than his life could be shattered.

"I guess, this will be my last day in Titans Tower." Raven whispered, as she thought about the distant consequences.

"Since it's my last day here…I better try to socialize a bit more" Raven whimpered, as she shuddered at the thought of spending the whole day with the other Titans.

**KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK**

"Come on! I got to go Rae!" Beast Boy cried, as he did his potty dance from beyond the door.

"My name isn't Rae!" Raven hollered, as she thrust the door open with as much force as she could muster. Beast Boy looked at her horrified, as she marched pat him with a angry look in her eye.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, his eyes chasing Raven sadly down the hallway. Eyes darting towards the door, Beast Boy remembered that he needed to go to the bathroom.

"I wonder why she has been acting so hostile lately." Beast Boy murmured, as he allowed himself to go to the bathroom. Thought chased his mind, and his eyes searched the bathroom mindlessly. In the trash can lay a peculiar device, and Beast Boy's curiosity was sparked.

"What's this?" Beast Boy asked, as he reached down into the waste basket. Looking down at the white item, Beast Boy noticed that it was a pregnancy test.

"Who would need something like this?" Beast Boy questioned, as he noticed the marking in the corner read pregnant.

"**OH SHIT**!" Beast Boy cried, as he dropped the item in the waste basket. Realizing that Raven was pregnant, Beast Boy was enthralled with panic.

"That is why Ravenis so mad at me!" Beast Boy cried, as he jerked around towards the door. Running towards his room, Beast Boy caught the eyes of his blonde haired girlfriend walking down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Terra questioned him, as he brushed past her hastily. Ignoring Terra, Beast Boy continued to track to his room. Throwing himself on his bed, Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"I have to talk to Raven!" Beast Boy concluded, as his empty mind filled itself with thoughts. Patience running out, Beast Boy headed towards the kitchen to talk towards the purple haired girl. Relief filled his body when he saw the girl reading on the couch.

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy blushed, as he as dressed the girl sitting on the couch.

"My name isn't Rae!" Raven snapped, as she slammed her book shut.

"We need to talk" Beast Boy said, as he placed a hand gently on Raven's shoulder. Looking at him curiously, Raven nodded heftily.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Raven asked, as she looked at him worriedly.

"I was thinking…." Beast Boy began, staring back into Raven's eyes.

"You think?" Raven asked sarcastically, trying to keep the worry from showing on her monotone face.

"Very funny Raven!" Beast Boy said, as desperation showed on his emotion prone features.

"I guess I wanted to say that……………" Beast Boy stammered, as he stared at Raven lightly.

"What?" Raven asked, looking at him aggravated. Placing her hand on her book, she tossed it into her own arms.

"Beast Boy, can I talk to you for a moment!" Terra screeched, as she entered the messy living room.

"Not right now, Terra!" Beast Boy said, as he turned around to face the blond quickly.

"Raven, I'm sorry about…." Beast Boy started, as he turned around only to discover that Raven had disappeared. Staring at the floor, Beast Boy turned around to face Terra once again.

"I guess I can talk to you now….." Beast Boy said, as he looked back at Terra. Stalking proudly into the room, Terra flopped down next to him on couch.

"We haven't had much time for us lately…." Terra cried, looking at Beast Boy disappointed.

"I guess we haven't really." Beast Boy murmured, to busy thinking about Raven to care much about what Terra was saying.

"So I think we should have a little fun!" Terra cried, as she leapt on Beast Boy spontaneously. Forcing his body down on the couch, Terra continued her make out session. Placing her tongue in his mouth, she did something particularly pleasurable for Beast Boy.

"Oh Raven." Beast Boy groaned in enjoyment Realizing that he had said the wrong name, Beast Boy looked up at Terra nervously.

"What did you just say?" Terra cried, looking at him in disgust.

"I'm sorry Terra, but I had a lot of things on my mind right now…" Beast Boy stated, looking up at her sadly.

"If you are so busy thinking about Raven, then I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore." Terra stated, looking at Beast Boy with agitation.

"I think your right." Beast Boy agreed, looking at the floor bracingly.

"Fine!" Terra hollered, running towards her room in tears. Looking at the door sadly, Beast Boy went in search of Raven.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"I can't stay here! Not for a moment longer…" Raven cried, as she ran to her closet to gather her clothes. Placing her garments in her suitcase, Raven prepared to leave Titans Tower.

"This is goodbye then." Raven sadly stared out her window, and looked at the falling sun. Taking one lat look at Titans Tower, Raven phased through her wall. Her pans to reach Gotham City would soon prevail, and Raven had saved enough money to buy herself a apartment.

"I'll miss you." Raven whispered, as she reached Jump Cities land limits. Turning around, Raven glanced at the soon to be slumbering city.

Line

Meanwhile…..

"Come on you gel head! Kiss her!" Cyborg cried, as he video taped Starfire and Robin's date. The pair had been discussing Chlorofluorocarbons all night long, and Cyborg needed some good black mail material. Starfire and Robin approached the Jump city Beach, with Cyborg tailing them close behind.

"This is the hottest make out place in town! If they don't pucker up here, then Robin's gay! Cyborg mutter, as he watched the two set up a blanket on the sand.

"Perfect." Cyborg whispered, as he hid behind one of the legs of the peer about two hundred meters away.

"Yes!" Cyborg hissed, as Robin leaned forward to kiss Starfire. A sharp pain ran up his leg, and rebounded into his torso.

"What the heck is that?" Looking down, Cyborg noticed a small turtle chewing on his left leg. Cyborg reached down, and tried to pry the tiny creature off his leg. This only succeeded in making the turtle bite his arm instead.

**"HELP! I'M BEING EATEN BY A KILLER TURTLE**!" Cyborg screamed, as he ran out from behind the peer screaming.

"I can't believe that he was spying on us!" Robin cried angrily, as he made a fist with his hands.

"Boyfriend Robin, I believe our friend is hurt." Starfire said worriedly, as she looked at the metallic man screaming in the distance.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Robin whispered, as he leaned into another kiss. Pulling away from Robin, Starfire looked off into the distance at Cyborg again.

"What if he…" Starfire began, still looking around worridly.

"Shush." Robin whispered, as he pulled her into another kiss. While in the distance a metallic man screamed in pure agony…..

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8:Finding Home!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

I** appreciate all your reviews!**

**Firenze2000: (: Your so awesome! I love your reviews! I tried to put some dramatic irony, but I don't think it worked! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShadowRoth: I've felt that way too! Once I stayed at my aunts house in Germany, but I didn't really want to use their computer! Thanks for your totally awesome review! You totally rock!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: I tried to make it amusing because thought the story was getting a little bit dry! I love your review! Your grand!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finding Home!**

* * *

"Alright, just sign here!" Raven's financial agent George stated, as they filled out her agreement form. Getting a house on South Boulevard was more expensive then Raven had excepted, but it would be worth it in the end. Scribbling down her signature, Raven looked at George monotonously.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting your own house?" George asked, as he looked at Raven contently.

"Can I move in immediately?" Raven questioned, as she ignored George's comment disdainfully.

"Yes! You can move in at any time!" George stated, as his voice oozed with excitement.

"That'll be all then." Raven murmured, as she got up from the chair. Anxious to get out of George's stinky office, Raven rushed herself as much as possible. Heading towards her new house, Raven prepared for her new life ahead.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"Where could Raven be!" Beast Boy hollered at Ravens door, for the fifth time that minute. Searching for Raven all day was hard work, and Beast Boy had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Raven! Raven! Where are you?" Beast Boy cried, as he ran down the hall in sheer panic. He was so horrified, that he didn't see the black haired figure circling the corner right ahead of him.

**WHAM!**

"Ouch! Beast Boy! Why the hell were you running that fast?" Robin asked, as he rubbed his head ferociously.

"Raven has gone missing!" Beast Boy whimpered, as his eyes lit up with inner pain.

"I'm sure she hasjust gone to the café downtown!" Robin muttered, as Beast Boy helped him off the floor.

"I searched her room, and all her clothes were missing!" Beast Boy murmured, as he looked at Robin horrified.

"You went into Raven's room?" Robin huffed, as he looked at Beast Boy angrily.

"I had a good reason!" Beast Boy muttered, looking at Robin desperately.

"No reason is possibly good enough to invade somebody's privacy!" Robin stated, as he eyed him unhappily.

"I needed to talk to her!" Beast Boy sighed, as he tried to avoid Robin's searching eyes.

"You know how Raven is about her privacy." Robin muttered, as he eyed the floor.

"Trust me! It was important!" Beast Boy stated, still trying to avoid Robin's prying eyes.

"I don't think telling a joke counts as important." Robin stated, as he stared at Beast Boy thoughtfully.

"It's not a joke!" Beast Boy whimpered, as he realized how serious this situation was.

"Does this have something to do with how mal tempered Raven had been acting lately?" Robin asked, looking at Beast Boy curiously.

"Yeah, it does." Beast Boy responded, as he made the choice to tell Robin exactly what was going on.

"Do you remember the night of that party?" Beast Boy asked, asRobin looked at him curiously.

"Yeah." Robin responded, looking atBeast Boyseriously.

"Well, we ended up together afterwards." Beast Boy murmured,as he began blushing his face off.

"Do you mean together? As in together, together?" Shock showed on Robin's face.

"Yeah." Beast Boy whispered, as he looked at the floor. Shuffling his feet, Beast Boy began to let the consequences of his actions sink in.

"Igotherpregnant." Beast Boy clashed over the horrifying words.

'What?" Robin asked, looking at Best Boy fixedly.

"I got Raven pregnant." Beast Boy responded, as he felt embarrassment pluck his already rosy cheeks.

"**WHAT**?" Robin questioned, as his jaw tightened in shock.

"I think, Raven left because of me." Beast Boy whispered, as he stared at the portrait on the wall.

"We have to tell the others about this!" Robin stated, as he recovered from his shock.

"I won't rest until I find Raven." Beast Boy said, as he vowed with all of his heart.

"What about Terra?" Robin questioned, as the pair marched towards the living room.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, you never know what you smelt until you don't smell it?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Beast Boy, I don't think that's even a quote. Did you mean, You don't know what you have until it's gone?" Robin asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, that's the one." Beast Boy responded, as he followed Robin into the living room.

"I never knew how much I cared about Raven." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at Robin sadly.

"How did you pull that meaning from the sentence, you never know what you smelt until you don't smell it?" Robin smirked, as he looked at Beast Boy curiously.

"I don't have feelings for Terra anymore." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at the game station.

"Do you think that we'll find Raven?" Beast Boy asked, as his eyes filled with desperate tears.

"Yes, even if we have to search the entire universe." Robin stated, as he looked at Beast Boy comfortingly.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"This is it!" Raven murmured, as she caught sight of her navy blue house. Standing outside the doorway, Raven almost smiled when she saw her beautiful new home. The house was very small, but feltextremely cozy.

"I think I might actually like it here." Raven whispered, as she walked through the empty living room. noticing the newspaper lying on the kitchen furniture; She knew it was important to begin her occupation search right away.

"Now all I have to do is find a job." Raven muttered, as she reached for the newspaper that lay on the granite countertop.

"This looks perfect." Raven stated, as she ran her finger over a want add. It was in search of a waiter, and she didn't need any experience. In the far corner of the kitchen, there lay a small telephone. Reaching for it, Raven fingered the plastic buttons on her telephone. Dialing the number on the newspaper, Raven called the number to acquire her job.

**Ring, Ring, Ring.**

"_Hello, this is The Black Rose Café." A voice on the other end of the phone stated._

_"My name is Raven Roth. I am calling in regards to your want add that was in the newspaper."_

_"Do you have any job experience?" The person questioned._

_"No, but the newspaper said that I didn't need any." Raven stated, anger pulsing through her veins._

_"Don't get feisty dear! I was just curious." The young woman stated, her voice sounded highly amused._

_"I see." Raven muttered._

_"Can you come over to The Black Rose Café around two?" The voice questioned._

_"Yeah." Raven grumbled._

_"Good. Ask for Rosemary, and they'll let you in back." Rosemary stated, her voice sounding friendly._

_"Bye." Raven said, as she hung up the phone._

**Click**

"I hope this goes well." Raven whispered, as she continued her tour of her quiet house.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9:Finding Raven!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all of your reviews!**

**Monchhichi: Yeah, I do remember you! (: It's nice to talk to you again! Your review rocks! Have a breathtaking Thanksgiving!**

**pureangel86: Yeah, I will make sure that he will! I'm such a sucker for happy endings! (: Your reviews are awesome! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**Firenze2000: Yeah! I love your reviews!(: Thanks for your grand reviews! Have a happy Thanksgiving!**

**ShadowRoth: It probably appeared there wasn't a chapter 7 because I had to take that chapter off the story for a second! I had to fix a mistake that I mad on it(: I wish that my mom would let me buy a dog collar for myself, but at least she let me dye my hair black! Mice rock! I hope she lets you get one! Your review was awe-inspiring! I hope you have a fun Thanksgiving!**

**BBraeBabe: Thanks for your sweet review! I read your story, and it was really good! Thanks for your nice reviews! I'll make sure that I read, and review your stories in the future!**

**warprince2000: I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for your incredible reviews! Have a great Thanksgiving!**

**JeremiexAelita 4ever: I'll write more as fast as my hands can type! Thanks for your inspiring review! Have a nice Thanksgiving!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: Awesome review! It was pretty funny! Don't worry, I'll make sure Beast Boy goes frantic looking for Raven. Have a happy Thanksgiving!**

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you guy's have a happy Thanksgiving! Best of wishes to all of you guys!**

**Cheers**

**- Ravenmasteroftele**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finding Raven!**

* * *

"This is the kitchen." Rosemary stated, as she showed Raven the crumbled area of The Black Rose Café. Taking in her surrounding, Raven was shocked at how destroyed this café was.

"This place may look shabby, but it actually has quite a few customers." Rosemary smiled at Raven's reaction, and so she ledRaven to the main bar.

"This is where we sell drinks, and food." Rosemary stated, as she showed Raven the different compartments.

"Okay." Raven murmured, looking at the dusty bar carefully. Dust seemed to swarm the area like a tsunami engulfing a island, and Raven gave a few small cough.

"Here is you test, Ms. Roth." Waltzing over to a cabinet, Rosemary removed ten full wine bottles from a shelf. Grabbing a tray that lay on the counter, she placed the ten bottles on the plastic carrier.

"I want you to carry these bottles to that table without spilling a drop." Rosemary explained, as she pointed to the table at the far end of the room.

"Sounds simple enough." Raven grumbled, as she grabbed the tray full of wine bottles from Rosemary. Two steps later, the wine bottles came to a toppling halt as they hit the ground. Luckily, Rosemary was smart enough to fill the wine bottles with water instead of wine.

"**Shit**." Raven growled, as she looked at the large puddle that spread across the tiled floor. Rosemary looked at Raven with a evil smile playing across her pretty face.

"It's not as easy as it looks is it? Rosemary asked, as she got a broom out of the storage closet.

"Me and my family used to own this restaurant, but my son is leaving for college summer." Rosemary smiled sadly, as she sat down at a barstool with the broom in hand..

"My husband died about twenty years ago." Rosemary said, as she looked at Raven happily.

"You look so young." Raven stated, as she looked at Rosemary in surprise.

"I was only fourteen when I got pregnant, and I got married to the guy who did it." Rosemary murmured, as she smiled at Raven.

"How old are you, Raven?" Rosemary asked, as she clambered off the stool she was sitting on.

"I'm eighteen, but why?" Raven asked, as she looked at Rosemary curiously.

"Your pregnant aren't you." Rosemary asked, as she looked at Raven with a smile. Looking down at her stomach in surprise, Raven nodded hesitantly.

"Don't look so surprised! I could tell from the moment I saw you." Rosemary chuckled, as she leaned herself against the wall.

"Your hired." Rosemary drew her arm back, and threw the broom straight at Raven's pale face. Catching the broom in her hands, Raven looked at Rosemary with a emotionless expression on her face.

"Why did you hire me? I failed the test." Raven exclaimed, as she glared at Rosemary curiously.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." Rosemary chuckled, as she turned to walk away.

"Alright." Raven stated, as she stared at the broken glass on the floor.

"Clean that up, and you start tomorrow at 5:00. Don't be late!" Rosemary grumbled, as she marched out of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"We checked everywhere! Where could she be?" Beast Boy squealed, as they finished searching Jump City for the fifth time that day.

"If we checked everywhere, then we would have found her." Cyborg stated, as exhaustion took over him.

"It's highly probably that she left Jump City." Robin said, as he eyed the bright moon overhead.

"Friends, maybe we should return home." Starfire stated, as she yawned with arms outstretched.

"Star's right, we could all use a rest." Robin murmured, as he turned towards Titans Tower.

"We haven't found Raven yet!" Beast Boy cried, as he tried to convince the others to continue their search.

"Beast Boy, we're all exhausted! We'll be able to search again in the morning!" Robin stated, as he continued walking towards Titans Tower.

"I guess." Beast Boy whispered, as he ran to catch up with the other Titans ahead of him.

"Don't worry. We will find Friend Raven soon." Starfire stated, as she placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Line

2 weeks later….

"Why does everything come in pink?" Raven questioned, as she searched the many stores for baby cribs. Feet shuffling on the floor, Raven wandered the store half mindedly.

"Where are you, Rosemary?" Raven questioned, as she waited at the front door for her employer. They had become fairly good friends, and Raven had actually grown fond of the older lady.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" A young teenage worker asked, as he eyed her very carefully.

"No!" Raven snapped, as she looked back at the young man carefully.

"I better call her." Raven stated, as she walked towards a pay phone. After trying Rosemary's telephone several times, Raven decided to return home. Prancing towards her black Metro, Raven wondered where Rosemary could be. The woman was never late, and she would at least call if she wasn't going to show up for something.

"She better have a good reason." Raven grumbled, as she unlocked her tiny car. Arriving at her household, she checked her phone messages. Their were a few from a boy who had hit on her all last week, but none from Rosemary. Erasing the remaining messages, Raven waited by her telephone worriedly.

"It's already 10:00. She would have called by now." Raven whispered, as she returned to her bed. Sleeping unsoundly, her night was filled with nightmares that caused her night stand to break. Awakening from her slumber at early morning. Raven immediately searched her phone messages.

"She has some nerve!" Raven cried, as she forced herself into her work uniform. Hoping that Rosemary would be at The Black Rose Café, she marched out the car. Hopping into her black metro, Raven drove to work. Once she arrived, Raven was shocked to find a bunch of police cars surrounding the premises. Running towards the heard of crowding officers, Raven was gripped panic.

"What happened?" Raven cried, as she looked at the front lawn of the restaurant.

"Miss, you have to stay back." One of the officers stated, as he looked at her amusingly.

"I work here, and the owner is a friend of mine. I used to work for the Teen Titans as well!" Raven said haughtily, as she tried to push past the police officer.

"Alright, let me see your drivers license." The police officer grumbled, as Raven pulled out her drivers license.

"It seems like everything is in order." The police officer stated.

"Fine, but what happened." Raven asked, as she tried to calm her trembling emotions.

"There was a fight, and your friend Rosemary got hurt when she tried to stop it." The police officer grunted, but soon offered Raven a warm smile.

"My name is Ted." The police officer muttered, as he offered Raven his hand.

"Where is Rosemary?" Raven questioned, as she ignored his outstretched hand.

"Apparently, she is staying at the St. Marcio Hospital." Ted stated, as he pulled his hand back in realization that Raven was not going to shake it.

"I can take you there if you would like." Ted murmured, as he ushered his hands towards the car.

"I have my own car." Raven hissed, as she turned around sportily.

"It's dangerous to drive after a shock like this." Ted said, as he grabbed onto Raven's arm gently.

"No, I'd rather drive myself." Raven snapped. Turning around, Raven realized that she had parked the car in a red zone.

"I won't give you a ticket for parking in a red zone if you drive with me." Ted bribed, with a fetching smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be a police officer?" Raven groaned, as she looked at Ted angrily.

"Yes." teased, as Ted smirked at Raven evilly. Automatic dislike coursed through Raven's veins, but she knew that she no choice.

"I guess." Raven hissed, as she allowed herself to be ushered to Ted's car.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Ted joked, as he forced Raven into his passenger seat.

"…………"

"Come on! Don't be like that!" Ted cried, as Raven remained silent.

"………………"

"Fine, give me the silent treatment." Ted clicked his tongue at the top of his mouth in annoyance. Driving a few miles, they reached the St. Marcio Hospital.

"We're here." Ted stated, as he helped Raven out of the car. Annoyance still on high, Raven walked inside the hospital.

"What hospital room is Rosemary staying in?" Raven asked, as she tried to stop herself from ripping Ted apart limb by limb.

"You only talk to me when you want something." Ted pouted, causing Raven to roll her eyes in extreme annoyance. Deciding to go to the receptionist instead of being bugged by Ted, Raven trudged the last few meters.

"What room is Rosemary Martindale in?" Raven questioned, as the hospital receptionist looked at her curiously.

"Are you family or friend?" The receptionist asked.

"Friend." Raven muttered. Ted arrived shortly after, and the need to strangle someone was extreme now.

"Room 219." The receptionist smiled.

"Your no fun." Ted grunted, as Raven rushed off to Rosemary's room.

"Look! Will you stop following me?" Raven hollered, as she couldn't take Ted anymore.

"No." Ted stated simply, as he continued to chase her down. Finally they reached Rosemary's room, and Raven was extremely relieved. Letting herself in the room as quickly as possible, relief filled her when she saw her friend.

"Hello Raven." Rosemary greeted, with a small smile. Surprise filled Raven, when she realized that Ted had not followed her into the room.

"I'm glad to see you." Raven said, as she relaxed slightly.

"Was the emotionless Raven, worried about me?" Rosemary teased, as she gave her a small smile.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Rosemary grimaced, as she tried to sit up in the hospital bed.

"You should rest first." Raven cried, as she returned to Rosemary's side.

"No! This is important." Rosemary stated, as she gave Raven a small smile.

"What is it?" Raven asked, as she felt worry once again fill her.

"I want you to run the restaurant for me." Rosemary stated, as she looked at Raven softly.

"Why?" Raven questioned.

"The doctor said that I should consider taking a year of vacation. Your just the girl for the job." Rosemary whispered.

"I have no idea what I'm doing! I dropped two of my orders yesterday!" Raven panicked, as she leaned against the wall.

"You'll get used to it." Rosemary smirked, as she gave Raven a look of warmth.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10:Dangerous Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**No Flaming Please**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

* * *

**I appreciate all you reviews!**

**pureangel86: He'll find her soon!(: I love your reviews! Your such a nice person!**

**Monchhichi: It did go by pretty fast, and I definitely need to slow it down! Thanks for reviewing! YOU ROCK!**

**Firenze2000: Go bar managers! Thanks for reviewing! Your awe-inspiring!**

**dragonballer101: I'll try to update as soon as possible! I love your reviews! Your awesome!**

**warprince2000: Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing! Your impressive!**

**ShadowRoth: I'm glad that your mom let you have a mouse! Happy holidays to you also! YOUR ASTOUNDING!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: That can be arranged! I love your reviews! Your great!**

**Raegirl: I had a boyfriend like that once too!(: Your reviews are great! Your splendid!**

**I love all your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dangerous Encounters.**

* * *

_One Year Later…._

Raven Roth awoke at the sounds of wailing, and so she stumbled out of bed to tend her crying child. Crossing the hallway, Raven appeared at the side of her six month old daughter.

"Shush now. Mommy's here." Raven whispered, as she peered at the crying baby.

_Flashback…._

_"Why won't the damn thing come out?" Raven hollered, as she struggled to push the baby out of her womb._

_"Just a few more pushes." Her doctor whispered, as he patted the purple haired girls arm._

_"It hurts!" Raven groaned, as four red eyes threatened to form on her face. Black energy threatened objects in the room, as the pain increased._

_"Two more." The doctor stated, as he placed a hand on Raven's stomach._

_"Is it to late to ask for drugs?" Raven moaned, as she pushed with all her might._

_"I'm afraid so." The doctor chuckled, as Raven balled her knuckles up in agony. Trying to distract herself from the pain, Raven stared outside the hospital window. Thunder roared, and the rain sang as it pounded against the sidewalk. The rain helped calm her trembling body, and assisted her towards the final push of victory. A scream pierced the night air, and a young child was free of the bondage._

_"Here you go." The doctor smiled, as he placed the baby girl on Raven's lap. Staring at her attractive baby girl, Raven smiled happily._

_"I'll call you, Rayne." Raven said, as she looked outside at the stormy sky._

_End of Flashback._

Quieting in it's mothers arms, Raven looked at Rayne's complexion. The child had his fathers green hair and eyes, but he had his mothers pale skin and body shape. Lying Rayne inside of her crib, Raven returned to her bedroom

* * *

_The next morning..._

"I don't understand." Beast Boy cried, as he sat down on his hotel bed.

"Maybe the lead was a dud." Robin muttered, as he leaned forward to kiss Starfire. Hearing that Raven Roth was in Gotham City had perked Beast Boy mood up extravagantly, and he couldn't wait to get the search started. But days of searching had passed, and no trace of Raven had been found.

"I found this really great place to go to breakfast." Robin stated, as he laid down on the bed. Starfire curled up next to him, and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Beast Boy grumbled, as he turned away from them hastily.

"Jealous?" Robin questioned, as he pulled Starfire even closer.

"No way!" Beast Boy squirmed, as his thoughts once again drifted towards Raven.

"Where was that place you wanted to eat?" Cyborg questioned, as he licked his lips hungrily.

"It's called, The Black Rose Café. I heard that their food is amazing." Robin smirked, as he hopped up from his bed.

"It's supposed to be really romantic." Starfire stated, as she fluttered her eyes a few times.

"Newly weds." Cyborg smirked, as he watched the pair flirt.

"Do you think they serve anything vegetarian?" Beast Boy questioned, as he rubbed his stomach contently.

"Of course not! Nobody wants to eat that tofu crap!" Cyborg smirked, as Beast Boy shot him a dirty look.

"Tofu is so much better then meat!" Beast Boy stated, giving Cyborg a glare.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Passing the argumentative pair swiftly, Robin continued his track downstairs with Starfire's hand in his own.

"Wait for me!" Beast Boy cried, as he chased after the couple speedily. Reaching The Black Rose Café, the four Titans were immediately seated. Taking in the area, Beast Boy was strongly reminded of Raven.

"I don't think we will ever find, Raven." Beast Boy sighed, as he pulled out a picture of the purple haired girl.

"Friend Beast Boy; Do not distress. We will find Raven soon." Starfire murmured, as she placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I hate to bud into a conversation, but who is it that you are looking for?" A young brunette questioned, as she looked over the group carefully.

"Her name is, Raven Roth." Beast Boy cried, as he showed the girl Raven's picture.

"Is this a prank?" The girl asked, as she looked over the picture carefully.

No! Do you know her?" Beast Boy questioned, as hope filled his heart.

"Of course I know her. She's my boss!" The brunette stated, as she looked at Beast Boy fuzzily.

"Yes! I finally found her!" Beast Boy hollered, as he leapt into the air with joy.

"She's part owner of The Black Rose Café." The brunette smiled at Beast Boy's antics of happiness.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy questioned, as his eyes searched the premises carefully.

"She's not coming to work today! She took her daughter, Rayne, to a carnival." The brunette stated, as she looked downward.

"Where is the carnival at?" Beast Boy asked, as he eyed the girl happily.

"South of Messer Road, and West off the old burger joint." The brunette girl puffed out her chest in pride.

"Could you write down the address for us?" Robin questioned, as he scooted a paper towl towards her.

"Sure." The Brunette girl smiled, as she took a pen from her pocket. Scribbling down the address, she returned the paper to Robin quickly.

"Thanks." Robin stated, as he pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his back pocket. Taking the money, the brunette haired girl stalked off.

"Titans, move out." Robin cried, as he pointed his finger towards the door.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Beast Boy questioned, as they ran towards the hotel parking lot.

"Of course!" Starfire chirped, as they herded into the car. Twirling his thumbs in excitement, Beast Boy had trouble sitting still.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked, as they continued to drive through Gotham.

"No." Robin muttered, as annoyance filled his spiky head.

"How much longer?" Beast Boy whined, as he bounced repeatedly.

"Thirty seconds, at the pace we're going." Cyborg stated, as he placed his foot on the pedal.

"Alright!" Beast Boy cried, as he fiddled with his fingers indefinably.

"How much longer?" Beast Boy questioned.

"We're here!" Cyborg cried, as he turned sharply into the carnival's parking lot. Swerving madly, the T-car came to a crashing halt at a flag pole.

"My baby!" Cyborg cried, as he lunged out of the car. Eyeing the large dent on the side of the car, Cyborg broke down in desperate tears.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" Robin questioned, as he watched the dramatic sight before him.

"I can't believe this happened!" Cyborg moaned, as he knelt beside the broken car.

"Friend Cyborg, we must go in search of Raven." Starfire stated, as she tried to pull Cyborg away from the thrashed car.

"No! Leave me in peace!" Cyborg cried, as he mourned his damaged car.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy stated, as he continued his track towards the fairgrounds.

"We should probably split up, and go in search for Raven in different places." Robin said, as he looked at the many routes the team could take.

"It's times like these: that I wish that Terra had not left the team." Robin muttered, as he looked at the crowded carnival.

"Beast Boy, search the East side of the park. We will search the rest." Robin ordered, as he wore a smile.

"You guys better be searching! If I catch you two making out, then their will be some serious butt kicking!" Beast Boy stated.

"You can't even beat the tredmaster!" Robin chuckled, as Beast Boy's face wore a grimace.

"Don't ever say the word, tredmaster, again." Beast Boy muttered, as his eyes grew wide in fear.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"Wasn't that fun?" Raven questioned, as she finished taking Rayne on a ride. Carrying a ogling baby in arms, Raven exited the ride.

"Give me your purse?" A man behind her stated, as he grabbed Raven's arm possessively.

"No." Raven snapped, as she used her free arm to maneuver her powers. The man was quicker than she had expected, and he grabbed the baby away from Raven hastily.

"Do you want your baby back?" The man questioned, as he held Rayne out teasingly.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Raven hollered, as her arms gave a pulse of power.

"You can't hurt me. Not at the risk of hurting your precious baby." Raven gulped, as she stared down at the floor. People began to gather, but none had the guts to step forward.

"What's going here?" Robin cried, as he pulled himself through the crowd.

"Robin?" Raven whimpered, as she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire hollered, as she enveloped Raven in a hug.

"Starfire." Raven whispered, as she kept her worried eyes on Rayne.

"We have to save my daughter." Raven muttered, as she pointed towards the man holding Rayne.

"Already done." Robin stated, as he jumped towards the man quickly. Tackling the man, Robin sent the baby flying.

"No." Raven cried, as she watched her baby begin to fall. Lunging, Raven caught the baby before it hit the ground. A voice calling her name in the distance, made Raven freeze in her tracks.

"Beast Boy?" Raven questioned, as she turned around with the baby clutched in her arms.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long! My family got food poisoned because our turkey was undercooked! Thanks for reading!**

**-Cheers**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**


	11. Chapter 11:Walking On Ice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please**.

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**BBraeBabe: Yeah! It wasn't to pleasant, but it's all better now! Thanks for your review! Your awesome!**

**warprince2000: I'll update as soon as possible! I love your reviews! Your great!**

**crowpaw: Thank you! I'm really glad, that you love the story! Your so nice! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShadowRoth: I'll update as soon as I can! I've been getting so much homework, so it's been hard to squeeze writing in! I love your reviews(: Your awe-inspiring.**

**darkangelicdemon: Thanks for telling me that! I'm glad that you caught my mistake!(: I have the worst grammar in history! Thanks for your review! Your incredible!**

**Rotten Core: I can't wait until the weekend! I'll be able to write a lot more then! Thanks for your review! You totally rock!**

**Firenze2000:Thank you! I've never been food poisoned before! I'm glad that you like the name! (: I love your reviews! Your splendid!**

**pureangel86: wow! I completely forgot to put in a description! I'll do it next chapter! (; Sorry! I have really bad memory! I forget everything instantly! Thanks for your review! Your astounding!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: Your so sweet! Lol. That's probably one of the nicest reviews ever! Here is a batch of cookies for you! I love your reviews! Your tremendous!**

**I love all your reviews! Your kind words make my day brighter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Walking on Ice!**

* * *

Staring straight at her face, was the man she had been hiding from for many years. The man that used to be the joy in her dreams, but recently was the nightmare. The man who broke her heart, and the man that gave her Rayne.

"Hello." Raven stammered, as she gripped the child to her chest gingerly.

"Hi………. Raven." Beast Boy blushed, as he shuffled his feet nervously. All the onlookers began to depart, leaving them alone to stare dumbfounded.

"Raven, I…………." Beast Boy began, as he tried to unbuckle the top of his jacket.

"Is it hot in here?" Beast Boy questioned, as he stared at Raven's glaring eyes. Robin and Starfire remained at the sidelines, not knowing what to say .

"It's nice to see you again." Beast Boy stated, as he watched the purple hair woman stare at the ground.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Raven snapped, as she eyed Beast Boy with the utmost hatred. Jerking herself around, Raven prepared to make leave.

"That's not fair!" Beast Boy cried, as he ran forward to stop her.

"What's not fair? The fact that you got me pregnant?." Raven retorted, as she stomped her foot in anger.

"You ran off without telling me about it! What was I supposed to do?" Beast Boy cried, as he stared at Raven desperately.

"Then why didn't you seem shocked that I have a baby?" Raven asked, as the baby began to scream.

"For all I know, you could have ran off with somebody else!" Beast Boy whispered, trying not to make the baby cry louder.

"Liar! You never were any good at making things up!" Raven growled, as she rocked the baby.

"Fine! I found a pregnancy test in the waste basket!" Beast Boy stated, as he tried to make Raven forgive him.

"I knew it! You had no intention of doing anything!" Raven hissed, as she continued to rock the upset child.

"I was planning to talk to you that day!" Beast Boy retorted, as he looked straight into Raven's eyes.

"Easy for you to say." Raven grumbled, as she dirty looked the people passing them.

"Please Rae! You have to believe me!" Beast Boy cried, as he began to crawl on his knees.

"Why should I? I trusted you once! Why should I do it again?" Raven muttered, as she stared at him angrily.

"Because I'm your friend, Rae!" Beast Boy whimpered, as he looked at her hopefully.

"Not good enough." Raven grumbled, as she turned to go.

"Please! I make good company." Beast Boy whimpered, as he grabbed Raven's arm in protest.

"What gave you that idea?" Raven snorted, then looked down at Beast Boy's hand.

"Don't touch me." Raven growled, as she pulled away from his hands. Turning around, Raven began to march away from the group. Glancing at the baby in Raven's arms, Beast Boy acquired a idea.

"Friend! Please do not go!" Starfire called, as Raven began to march in the opposite direction.

"Your baby needs a father." Beast Boy hollered, making Raven stop in her tracks. Jerking herself around, Raven looked Beast Boy straight in the eye.

"I'll give you one more chance. If you hurt my daughter, then I'll kill you." Raven hissed, as she looked at Beast Boy carefully.

"Thank you, Rae." Beast Boy smiled, as Raven's anger grew.

"My name is Raven!" Raven snapped, as she held the baby close to her.

"Alright." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at the floor in embarrassment. Floor board creaked, as people rushed past.

"Fine." Raven grumbled.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Raven questioned, as she began to dress Rayne. The Titans agreed to meet for drinks, so they discuss the current situation. 

"Why do I have to do this?" Raven stated to Rayne, as she pulled a black shirt over her own head.

"I don't see why he can't leave me alone! He was out of my life a long time ago!" Raven grumbled, as she tightened a belt around her waist. Placing her shoes on her feet, Raven picked up the ogling baby.

"This better go well." Rave muttered, as she exited the apartment building. Pulling her car out of the garage, Raven slowly prepared for the meeting.

"This looks like the place." Raven stated, as she pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. Raven got out of the car, and pulled the baby out of her car seat.

"None of that now?" Raven murmured, as the baby began to wail. Striding towards the hotel, Raven continued to rock the baby. Marching through the front doors, Raven cornered a man working at the desk.

"Which room belongs to the Teen Titans?" Raven questioned, as Rayne screamed even louder.

"I'm sorry! There are no current reservations under that name." The clerk hollered, trying to make his voice heard over Rayne's. Rayne continued her desperate wails, and the clerk looked at the child with disgust.

"Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? Beast Boy?" Raven asked, trying to guess the correct name.

"I'm sorry miss, but none of those names are in the database." The clerk muttered, as he stroked his chin.

"One of them has green skin, and they run around in spandex!" Raven stated, as she eyed the clerk.

"I'm sorry miss. I won't be able to let you in without a name. Can you keep that thing quiet? I'm getting a migraine!" The clerk grunted, as he scratched his sweaty head. Anger filled Raven, as he insutlted her child.

"That's it! I'm going to ring your neck." Raven hollered, as she moved her free hand forward.

"Raven!" Robin cried from behind her, and she jerked her hand away from the frightened clerk.

"Hey." Raven mused, as she gazed at the clerk with malice. Scurrying away, the clerk left them in peace.

"I thought you might need help finding the room. What were you doing to that man?" Robin questioned, as he eyed the scene before him.

"Nothing. He was just helping me with something." Raven smirked at Robin, and he gazed sideways nervously.

"Starfire is getting ready to go!I told her that we would wait upstairs!" Robinstated, as he led Raven upstairs.

"What name was the room under?" Raven questioned, as she marched into a elevator.

"Dick Grayson." Robin stated, as the elevator began it's task.

"What?" Raven asked, as she looked at him curiously.

"It's my real name." Robin said, as he led Raven through the elevator. Walking down the hall in silence, she was soon led to room 211.Rayne's eyes began to drift shut, and Raven was immediately relieved.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Raven questioned, looking at Robin lightly.

"Sure." Robin agreed, as he sat down on the bed.

"Can you hold, Rayne?" Raven asked,

"I guess." Robin stated, as he took hold of the baby. Glanicing at the baby nervously, Robin tucked herunder his arm.

"This is a nice hotel, but whathappened toTitans Tower?" Raven asked, as her eyes took in her surroundings.

"Titans East is watching it." Robin responded, as he glanced around the empty room.

"I see." Raven responded, as she looked around for Cyborg. She had not seen him at the carnival, and she hoped to get a glimpse of her friend. She was not disappointed.

"Hey girl!" Cyborg hollered, as he embraced Raven. Lifting her off the floor for a few moments, Cyborg overwhelmed Raven with a hug.

"Hello Cyborg!" Raven greeted, as he set Raven back down on the floor. Glancing at the baby, Cyborg's eyes grew wide.

"This is your kiddo?" Cyborg asked, as he smiled at the sleeping baby.

"We have some important matters to discuss." Robin stated, as he crossed his fingers in front of him.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12:Trust

**Disclaimer: I do notown Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

I** appreciate all your reviews!**

**BBraeBabe: I'm glad that you asked that question! It's pronounced like the word, rain! Thanks for the waffles! I love waffles! I love your reviews!**

**ShadowRoth: I don't really like school! I bet you write well! Do you think that I made Beast Boy out of character? I love your reviews!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: Your such a nice person, and your reviews rock! I'm glad that you thought it was funny! I'll update as soon as possible! I love your reviews!**

**warprince2000: Thank you! I'll update as soon as possible! I love your reviews!**

**pureangel86: (: In this chapter, I will tell you about the babies appearance! It's about half way down the page! Your right! I did spell his name wrong! Your so smart! Thanks for catching my mistake! I love your reviews!**

**Firenze2000: (: Don't worry! I'll tell you about the discussion in this chapter! I love your reviews!**

**Monchhichi: That's alright!(; It thought the chapter might need some humor! I love your reviews!**

**JeremiexAelita 4ever: Cliffhangers are pretty awesome! If a cliffhanger is placed well, then it kills me! I can's sit still until I read the next chapter! I love your reviews!**

**I love your reviews! They always make my day brighter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trust.**

* * *

Sitting ona bed inthe hotel room, Raven Roth rocked her baby with loving care. Starfire was taking a eternity getting ready to leave, and impatience was etched on Raven's forehead. Curiosity flowed through Raven's veins, and sherealized that she had not seen Beast Boy that day.

"I knew it." Raven mumbled, as she lowered her head slightly. The baby began to stir from its nap, and she stroked the child's head.

"What?" Robin questioned, as he changed the channel on the television. Noticing her irritation, Robin looked at her curiously.

"I should never have trusted him! Beast Boy never had an intention of acting like a father! He's basically a child himself!" Raven stated, as she tightened her hands in irritation.

"Why would Beast Boy let you down?" Robin questioned, as he changed the channel again.

"He should be here! He's hardly seen his daughter, and he's already slacking off!" Raven snapped, as she ran her hands up the sleeping babies back.

"Are you talking about me?" A voice questioned, as the hotel door opened. Carrying a bundle of flowers, Beast Boy entered the room.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be late, but I got stuck in traffic!" Beast Boy cried, as he brought some black tulips over to Raven.

"These are for you." Beast Boy said, as he placed the flowers at Raven's side. Fingering the petals, Raven looked at Beast Boy flabbergasted.

"What are these for?" Raven questioned, as she looked at the flowers.

"That's not all! Look at the stems!" Beast Boy murmured, as he smirked at Raven happily. Searching the stems, Raven found a beautiful, diamond ring tied to the bottom of the flowers.

"I can't except this." Raven stated, as she handed the ring back to Beast Boy.

"Consider it a peace offering!" Beast Boy said, as he pushed the ring back into Raven's finger tips.

"But I…." Raven began, as she looked at the ring in her hand. It was beautiful, and it had to be incredibly expensive. The ring was made from white gold, with a diamond perturbed in the middle.

"I don't expect you to forgive me! I just want to make you trust me again." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at Raven desperately.

"Jewelry won't make me trust you! You have to earn my confidence over time!" Raven cried, as she tried to hand the ring back again.

"It doesn't matter! I want you to have it!" Beast Boy stated, as he shoved the ring back at her. Beast Boy placed his hand on top of Raven's, and she stared at him, enchanted. Blush formed on their cheeks, but neither of them let go.

"I'm ready!" Starfire squealed, as she entered the room. Releasing each others hands, Beast Boy and Raven stared at the ground. Starfire's squeal awoke the baby, and the room was filled with screaming.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean to awaken the baby!" Starfire cried, as she looked at Raven cautiously.

"It's alright." Raven whispered, and the baby stopped it's tears. Smiling, Beast Boy looked at his young daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Beast Boy questioned, as he held his hands out. Looking at Rayne, Raven felt nervousness eat her heart. What if he dropped her? What would she do then?

"I guess." Raven said, as she hesitantly placed Rayne in Beast Boy's arms. The moment the baby left Raven's arms,the childbegan to bawl.

"I guess….She doesn't know who I am." Beast Boy murmured, as she handed the baby back to Raven.

"She's never seen you before! You can't expect her to recognize you!" Raven snapped, as she quieted the baby.

"I'm sorry, Rae." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at the floor sadly.

"What are you sorry for?" Raven asked, as she stroked the baby.

"For not being there. I can't imagine how hard things were." Beast Boy stated, as he gave her a warm smile.

"It's fine! Can we get out of here?" Raven questioned, as she got off the bed. Taking the baby in her arms, Raven prepared to leave the room.

"I have something for Rayne, but I guess it can wait." Beast Boy stated, as he looked at Rayne with sadness.

"We have something to discuss, when we get to the cafe!" Robin interrupted, as he dragged them out of the door.

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes Later….._

"This is a nice place." Raven murmured, as she entered a large restaurant. Everyone around them dressed in black tie, and Raven immediately felt out of place. They were soon led to their table by a hostess, and raven was filled with discomfort.

"Ma!" The baby squealed, as Raven carried the child inside. Love encased her body, and Raven smiled at Rayne with joy.

"Did she just talk?" Beast Boy questioned, as he looked at Rayne happily. Green hair flopped in her evergreen eyes, and the baby squealed with pleasure.

"Yes, but she only jabbers. No actual words yet!" Raven stated, as she touched the babies pale skin lovingly.

"I thought she said mama!" Beast Boy said, as he looked at his daughter with pride.

"No! The syllables were easy to say." Raven muttered, as she set the baby on the floor.

"Do you want to hold her? She's happy now!" Raven murmured, as the baby began to bang with her fists on the carpet.

"I'm not sure I want to pick her up. She looks happy on the floor." Beast Boy stated, as he watched the baby play.

"Why don't you play with her? She would like that." Raven encouraged, as she tried to give Beast Boy courage.

"I'm not sure…" Beast Boy hesitated, as Raven began to rummage in her diaper bag. Picking up some toys, Raven sat them on the floor.

"We should discuss the matter at hand." Robin stated, as Beast Boy sat down with the baby. Taking a quick glance at the menu, Raven was instantly disgusted at what she saw.

"I guess." Raven muttered, as her eyes searched the menu.

"Are you going to come back to Titans Tower?" Robin asked, as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Raven! I think she likes me!" Beast Boy cried, as Rayne's happy squeal followed the remark. Glancing down, Raven saw the pair playing on the floor.

"I thought about that… I decided that I would go back to Titans Tower." Raven murmured, as she looked at Robin seriously.

"Are you sure?" Robin questioned, as he stared at Raven.

"Yes." Raven stated firmly, as she picked her food off the menu.

"Friend Raven, I am very glad that you have decided to come home." Starfire chirped, as she gave a brilliant smile.

"**OUCH!** Raven help me!" Beast Boy hollered, as he jerked upwards. Hysterical giggles could be heard from Rayne, and Raven glanced over the table.

"What happened?" Raven questioned, as she looked at Beast Boy. Blue bruises covered Beast Boy's face, and he had a long burn across his forehead.

"I think that she has gotten her powers!" Beast Boy grumbled, as he scratched his green face.

"She got her powers a long time ago!" Raven smirked, as she looked at him carefully. With the ability of conducting fire at will, Rayne could be quite dangerous.

"I've been trying to teach her to control her powers!" Raven stated, as the child began to burn the carpet around her.

"I'm sorry." Raven said, as she tried to hide her threatening smile.

"At least…. She likes you now." Raven alleged, as she looked at her smiling baby. Squealing with joy, the baby showed off her gums.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13:Taken…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: I'll update again as soon as possible! I love your reviews! You rock!**

**Kikyz: I'll probably have it updated again by tomorrow! Your review rocks! Your impressive!**

**ShadeyMike: I enjoyed reading your review! It was extremely amusing! I love your reviews! Your amazing!**

**warprince2000: I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Your review is awesome! Your wonderful!**

**Michiyo Inu-Ome: I hope the chapter wasn't boring!(: I love your reviews! Your totally cool!**

**TTfan111: Your so kind! Your review was totally sweet! Your splendid!**

**BBraeBabe: I got the name off of a Nintendo game!(: That peanut butter and jelly sandwich was delicious! Ever thought of being a cook?**

**Rotten Core: I'm glad you enjoyed it! (: I was worried that the last chapter lacked pizzazz. Your reviews are awesome! You rock!**

**ShadowRoth: I wish that my English teacher would assign creative writing for assignments!(: She despises me! (: It's probably because I will never stop talking! I love your reviews! Your totally great!**

**pureangel86:I'll put it in next chapter!(: I love your reviews! You are awe-inspiring!**

**Firenze2000:I'll update soon! I always look forward to seeing your review! Your grand!**

**Monchhichi: Do you think I made Beast Boy a bit to babyish? I love your reviews! Your awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Taken….**

* * *

"Ouch! Don't touch it." Beast Boy cried, as Raven attempted to heal the cut on his eye. Placing her fingers against the side of Beast Boy's face, Raven allowedblue energyto course through her veins.

"Don't be such a baby!" Raven snapped, as she smacked Beast Boy on the head. Rubbing hisskull vigorously, Beast Boy returned to his seat. Picking the baby off the ground, Ravenwas not suprisedat Rayne's actions. When Rayne met Rosemary, Rayne had nearly blown off her head.The waiter soon returned to the table, and looked prepared to take their orders.

"What's escargot?' Beast Boy asked Cyborg, as he looked at the menu questionably.

"It's a type of spinach." Cyborg lied, as his evil plans took their course.

"What would you like to eat today?" The waitress questioned, as she held a note pad in front of her. Taking a final glance at the menu, Beast Boy knew exactly what he wanted to order.

"I'll have escargot." Beast Boy murmured, as he smirked proudly. The others ordered their food hastily, and Raven looked at Beast Boy curiously.

"Excellent choice, sir." The waitress murmured, as she scribbled his order on the notepad.

"Do you even know what escargot is?" Raven asked, as she bounced the baby on her knee.

"Of course I do!" Beast Boy cried, as he tuck his chest out in pride.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." Raven stated, as she helped the squirming baby off of her lap.

"I am! Escargot is a type of spinach." Beast Boy said, as he looked at Raven smugly.

"Escargot isn't spinach." Raven argued, as she placed the baby on the seat right to her.

"It is too." Beast Boy stated, as he touched his face.

"Whatever you say." Raven said, as she watched the waiters scurry aroundin the kitchen. Raven looked at the box of toys in the corner. A small sign, had the words, _Play Land,_ printed across the front.

"I'm going to the play land." Raven muttered, as she picked Rayne up.

"And you call me immature." Beast Boy joked, as he smacked his hand on the table.

"You idiot." Raven growled, as she smacked the back of his head. Heading towards the play land, Raven set Rayne down on the floor.

"**WHAT THE HECK IS THAT**?" Beast Boy hollered, causing Raven to glance at the table. The food had arrived, and Beast Boy didn't look happy at the arrival of the snails that lay on his plate. Picking Rayne back up, Raven marched back to the table with a amused look on her face.

"I told you so." Raven stated, as she plopped down on her seat. The creaser salad she ordered looked scrumptious, and Beast Boy eyed her angrily.

"You knew what escargot was the whole time!" Beast Boy cried, as he looked at Raven unhappily.

"Yes." Raven grumbled, as she bit into her salad. Looking down at the plate of snails in front of Beast Boy, Raven couldn't help smiling.

"I think we all knew what escargot was, except Mr. string bean here." Cyborg chuckled, as hesnapped his fingers.

"You could have told me!" Beast Boy stated, as he pushed the plate full of snails away from him.

"I did, but you didn't listen." Raven stated, as she glared at Beast Boy. Feeling the stress in the air, Rayne burst into tears. Fire began to engulf the table, and all that was surrounding it.

"I'll be back." Raven snapped, as she began to march towards the bathroom with the baby. Rayne continued to holler, as Raven walked inside the bathroom. The smell of lemons engulfed Raven, and she set the baby down on the changing table.

"Beast Boy isn't ready for something as big as fatherhood…." Raven grumbled, as she began to change Rayne's diaper. A sharp noise encountered Raven's ear drum, and Raven jerked herself around.

**WHAM**

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"What happened?" Raven questioned, as she sat up from the bathroom floor. Looking around, Raven realized that the room was empty. Panic had just become inevitable.

"Rayne! Where are you, Rayne?" Raven hollered, as she searched around the room desperately. Looking into the mirror, Raven realized that her face was covered in crimson blood.

"Rayne." Raven whimpered, as she dropped tot eh floor in anxiety. Time passed, but Raven wasn't quite sure how much. It could have been weeks, months, days, or even years. All she knew is that she was no longer alone.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked, as she looked at Raven's bloody face. Worry showed on Starfire's face, as she helped Raven to her feet.

"He took her. He took Rayne." Raven murmured, as she looked around the room in desperation.

"Who has done such a monstrous deed?" Starfire questioned, as she looked around the room in horror.

"I don't know. I didn't even see it coming." Raven whimpered, as she stared at the floor in horror. Patting raven on the back, Starfire led her out of the restroom.

"Friends, Raven has been damaged." Starfire murmured, as she helped Raven into a seat.

"What happened?" Robin questioned, as he looked at Raven's bloodied face.

"Yeah girl. That looks like it hurt." Cyborg stated, as he watched Ravens movements carefully.

"Where's Rayne?" Beast Boy asked, as he looked around the room.

"She's gone." Raven whispered, as she placed her head in her hands. Marching over, Beast Boy touched Raven's shoulder comfortingly.

"Rayne means everything to me." Raven said, as she pulled her hair behind her ears.

"Don't worry, Rae! We'll find her." Beast Boy chirped, as he tightened his grip on Raven's arm.

"Can you take Raven home, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, as he got up from the table.

"We'll investigate the crime. I want you to take care of Raven." Robin cried, as he dragged Cyborg over to the restroom.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Beast Boy comforted, as he took Raven's arm. Leading her to the car, Beast Boy prepared to leave.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"We can't go in there." Cyborg cried, as he looked at the restrooms door.

"Why not?" Robin questioned, as he tapped his foot on the floor with irritation.

"Look at the door." Cyborg stated, as he pointed towards the entrance. Sure enough, there lay a sign that read female.

"It doesn't matter. The restaurant knows that we are investigating a crime." Robin muttered, as he charged towards the door. The moment he approached the bathroom, a small girl stepped through the restrooms doorway. Staring at the man before her with frightened eyes, the little girl burst into tears.

"Daddy! Daddy! there is a pervert trying to get into the girl's bathroom." The girl wailed, and a middle aged man immediately came out of the boy's bathroom.

"What is it sweetheart?" The man questioned, as the guy eyed Robin.

"This man was trying to look in the girl's bathroom." The little girl whined, as she burst into sobs.

"The men's room is this way." The girls father stated, as he pointed to the room next to him.

"I know! I was trying to get into the female's restroom." Robin said, as he crossed his arms. Realizing how his statement had sounded, he placed his hand over his lips.

"It isn't what it sounded like." Robin cried, as the father left with a disgusted look on his face. The girl trailed behind him, but stopped to stick her tongue out at the boy wonder.

"Really smooth." Cyborg chuckled, as Robin glared at him in disgust.

"I have a plan." Cyborg said, as he looked at Robin happily.

"Something tells me, that I'm not going to like this."

* * *

**Rate and Review Please….**


	14. Chapter 14:Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!(:**

* * *

**I appreciate all of your reviews!**

**BBraeBabe: I suck at cooking also! I tried to make a omelet last Sunday, and it looked like a pile of sewage! It wasn't a pretty sight! Thanks for the omelet! I love your reviews!**

**Nos482: Your review was so sweet! Your kind words are touching! Thanks for your review!**

**ShadeyMike: I enjoyed reading your review! It was very comical! I love your reviews! Your awesome!**

**TTfan111: Your such a kind person! Your words were truly touching! I really appreciate your kind words!**

**pureangel86:I'm actually not quite sure! I was debating between Slade and somebody else! I love your reviews!**

**warprince2000: Loving your review! It was hilarious! I really enjoy reading your reviews! Your reviews are awesome!**

**Firenze2000: I was hoping to put some humorous stuff in the story! I don't want it to get boring or depressing! I love your reviews!**

**Kikyz: I didn't want it to get sad! Thanks for the kind review! You rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lost and Found.**

* * *

I'm going to kill you!" Robin hollered, as he stood before a mirror in a pink, frilly dress. He wore a extensive, ruby, wig, and it coursed gracefully past his waist. Mascara was splattered across Robin's face, and the cherry lipstick looked gruesome on Robin's lips.

"How's the bra fitting you?" Cyborg teased, as he eyed Robin carefully.

"How do you think it's fitting me?" Robin snapped, his facial features showed extreme anger and embarrassment.

"Wait until Starfire hears about this!" Cyborg snickered, as Robin glared at him with hatred.

"Do you need anything else? Perhaps some panty hose?" The store manager asked, as she looked at Robin with a amused expression. Going to Dottie, one of the most popular woman's clothing stores in the region, was a big mistake. Many who walked past Robin broke into stimulus sobs of horror, and even Cyborg had tears of fright in his eyes.

"No! No more." Robin growled, as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Are you single?" The store manager questioned Robin, as she helped him puff up the dress.

"No." Robin questioned, as he eyed the store manager suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I had this gay friend. I think he would enjoy your company." The store clerk stated, as she backed away from Robin.

"**I'M NOT GAY!"** Robin screeched, as he began to tear the dress off of him. Once the dress had been removed, Robin stood in front of a occupied department store in a bra and girls underwear.

"I can't do this!" Robin hissed, as he began to gather his spandex outfitting. Before he could exit the store, he was soon tackled by a bunch of extremely excited reporters.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy whispered, as he led Raven inside of her house. The houses shudders blew in the gentle breeze, and the cold air caused Raven to shiver. Moonlight blanketed the land, and the fog gave the landscape a eerie glow.

"Are you okay?" Beast boy questioned, as he rapped his hand around Raven's shaking shoulders.

"I think… I want to stay out here for awhile." Raven whispered, as she began to sit on the steps. Wrapping her arms around herself in comfort, Raven tried to warm herself up.

"Here." Beast Boy comforted, as he sat down next to her. Placing his arm around her shoulder, he held Raven close. The stars shined brightly in the midnight sky, and Raven leaned her head closer to Beast Boy's shoulder blade.

"Beast Boy……. I have something I need to talk to you about." Raven began, as she cuddled to him. With every fabric of his mind, Beast Boy prayed that she wanted to strike up a relationship. Leaning forward, Beast Boy tried to read the expression that was carved on Raven's face.

"I don't think your ready…." Raven stated, as she began to pull away from Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, as his hopes faded fast. The moon began to sink below the clouds, and the romantic light had vanished. Now all that was left in the night was the gloomy smog, and the everlasting current of darkness.

"I don't think your ready to be a father." Raven said, as she peered at him nervously. Unhappiness began to show on his face, and Beast boy stared at Raven haughtily.

"I know you have issues trusting people, but you've got to give me a chance! I know that I don't deserve your trust… But I think that you should give me a chance with, Rayne!" Beast Boy cried, as Raven stood up.

"Rayne…. Isn't here anymore." Raven whimpered, as she turned around. Marching into the house, Raven fought the pain in her heart.

"I don't know what to do." Beast boy cried, as he buried his face in his hands. Knowing that Raven's house had been left unlocked, Beast Boy waltzed into the dwelling. Their was only one thing that could cure his sadness now.

"Television." Beast Boy stated to himself, as he began to search Raven's house. Finding Raven's living room almost immediately, Beast Boy plopped down on the sofa. Watching the footage before him, Beast Boy tapped his fingers impatiently. Finding that the only thing on was the news, Beast Boy watched it without interest.

_"This is Kent here, with the most disturbing news." The man on the television stated, as he stood in front of a apartment store._

_"Their was a disturbing incident at the store, Dottie, today." Kent stated, as he pointed to the store behind him. On the floor lay a very dismantled dress, a black push up bra, and a very odd wig._

_"Law enforcement has not yet captured the criminals." Kent continued, as he walked closer to the department store._

_"Their was two males involved in the incident, and are supposedly extremely dangerous. If they are spotted, do not approach them! Call your local police immediately." Kent informed them, as a number flashed across the screen._

"We live in a crazy world." Beast Boy muttered, as he turned off the television set. Leaning backwards, he began to think about the purple haired sorceress.

* * *

"We finally got away from the psycho reporters.." Robin huffed, as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Your calling them psycho! You're the one who ran around in a pink dress." Cyborg teased, as he leaned down next to Robin.

"**SHUT UP**!" Robin cried, as he straightened himself upwards.

"Damn! I never knew that reporters could run that fast!" Cyborg stated, as he felt his knees buckle. Looking around the abandoned alleyway, Cyborg glanced downwards.

"I didn't know I could run that fast." Robin stated, as he did his best to stand up.

"Look! I think I found something!" Cyborg cried, as he picked up a diamond ring. Eyeing it carefully, Cyborg stared at the crystalline structure.

"It looks expensive." Robin responded, as he looked at the ring carefully.

"We all know, how you love to wear jewels!" Cyborg teased, as he looked at Robin carefully.

"I'm the person, who controls the amount of meat in the refrigerator." Robin threatened, as he eyed Cyborg evilly.

"Shutting up, now!" Cyborg cried, as he saluted Robin

"Do you think that Starfire, is still at the restaurant?" Robin asked, as he closed his eyes in pain.

"I don't know..." Cyborg mumbled, as he eyed the ring.

"I guess….We should go see if Starfire is still at the café." Robin said, as he looked at Cyborg.

"What if **THEY** are still there!" Cyborg cried, as he felt his newfound fear of reporters sink in.

"We're men, not mice! We're not going to let some people with camera's scare us!" Robin said, as he began to march across the road. Heading towards the restaurant, Robin continued to march with pride.

"You're one brave little man." Cyborg whispered, as he chased after him. Unhappiness showed on Cyborg's face, but they still tracked forwards. The moment they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by Starfire.

"Friends! I am elated to see you! I thought that a blurfoggle may have eaten your livers!" Starfire cried, as she pulled Robin inside the restaurant.

"We must investigate the crime scene!" Starfire cried, as she grabbed Robin and Cyborg by the ears.

"Come!" Starfire continued, as she tried to pull the boys into the girl's bathroom. Try as they might, the boys were hurled into the restroom.

"So this is what the girls bathroom looks like!" Robin stated, as he eyed the room around him.

"It isn't all that great." Cyborg said, as he stepped forward. Glancing around, Something shimmering through the darkness caught Cyborg's.

"Her guys! What's that?" Cyborg asked, as he pointed at the shimmering object. Reacting quickly, Starfire picked up the glittering item.

"It's a ring." Starfire stated, as she held up the golden item.

"That looks just like the one we found earlier, in the alley! Do you still have the ring, Cyborg?" Robin questioned, as they looked at the rings carefully.

"Yeah." Cyborg said, as he pulled out the other ring. They were both identical…..

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15:Diamond Rings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**Xxtwinkies555xX: I apologize for not updating for so long! (: I love your reviews! Your awesome!**

**Aussie gurl rox: I try to make it interesting(: You rock! Loving your review!**

**dragonballer101: That sucks! I'm glad that your computer is fixed! (; My computer broke once, and it wasn't a fun experience! Your reviews are marvelous! I love your kind words!**

**Monchhichi: Thank you! You're so nice! Your kind words are invigorating! Your grand! I love your reviews!**

**warprince2000: I'll update soon! Your splendid! I love your reviews!**

**ShadeyMike: I love your review! It was extremely hilarious! Your reviews always make me laugh, and your totally cool!**

**BBraeBabe: I didn't even plan to put the whole ring idea in the story. It just popped out(:I love your reviews! Your amazing!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: WOW! I didn't even think that was a real store! I pulled the name off the top of my head!(: Loving your reviews! Your awe-inspiring!**

**Kikyz: Thank you! Your kind words were inspiring! I love your review! Your impressive!**

**TTfan111: Your so sweet! Your reviews always cheer me up! I love your reviews! Your wonderful!**

**pureangel86: I think I know who I'm going to use for the bad guy in this story! (: I love all your reviews, and I'll probably bring out the bad guy next chapter! Your grand!**

**Firenze2000: I loved your review! It was extremely comical! Loving all your reviews! Your astonishing!**

**I love all your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Diamond Rings.**

* * *

Raven Roth stirred in her sleep, and her slumber was covered by twisted dreams. Awakening quickly, she hastily pulled herself out of bed. A loud noise caught her attention, and on the floor lie a beautiful diamond ring. It glistened in the moonlight, and Raven bent down to pick thegolden hoop.

"What the?" Raven questioned, as the diamond ring glistened in the moonlight. Glancing at the ring curiously, Raven walked over to the window. Moonlight bathed her body, and Raven was able to see the description on the diamonds. Fingering the golden item, Raven tilted the ring to the left. It had letters engraved into it, and Raven was barely able to make out the word. Engraved in the white gold, lay her own name.

"Who would give me something like this?" Raven asked, as she glanced around the room worriedly. Staring around her abode, Raven caught sight of nothing unusual.

"This is Beast Boy's doing." Raven grumbled, as she looked at the ring in her hand. Feeling guilty about what she said to Beast Boy earlier, Raven slipped the ring on for comfort. Going to bed, Raven pulled the sheets above her head. Trying to get back to sleep, Raven drifted off into a uneasy oblivion.

* * *

_The Next Morning…._

"I guess, I should wear it." Raven grumbled, as she placed the ring on her finger. On her dresser lay the other ring Beast Boy had given her a few nights ago, and she looked at it inquisitively. _Why would Beast Boy give me two rings_, Raven thought.

"I guess… I'll just keep this ring on." Raven stated, as she fingered the diamond item.The crystalsshimmered, as she marched out of the room. Reaching her living room, Raven found Beast Boy asleep on the couch. Walking over, Raven began to shake his shoulders fiercely.

"Wake up." Raven cried, as she used her powers to flip his body upside down. Sleep still claimed Beast Boy's body, and Raven had finally had enough.

"Get up!" Raven snapped, as she used her powers to summon a bucket. Placing the bucket in her sink, Raven filled it with cold water. Spilling it over Beast Boy's head, he finally aroused from his sleep!

"**COLD!"** Beast Boy hollered, as he jumped off the couch. Glaring at the wet spot on her sofa, she looked at Beast Boy with resentment.

"Look what you did!" Raven snapped, as she pointed to the wet spot on the furniture. Glancing at it, Beast Boy looked at Raven haughtily.

"You're the one who poured water on my head." Beast Boy cried, as he shuffled his feet.

"Why were you still at my house?" Raven questioned, as she glared at Beast Boy.

"I was worried about you." Beast Boy said, as he glanced around the room. Blushing madly, Beast Boy turned around. Deciding not to respond, Raven began to walk abruptly to the kitchen.

"Where did you get that ring?" Beast Boy questioned, as he followed after Raven.

"What?" Raven sneered, as she searched the refrigerator.

"That ring on your left hand. Where did you get it?" Beast Boy asked, as he looked at Raven suspiciously.

"Very funny, Beast Boy." Raven growled, as she pulled out a carton of eggs.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Beast Boy said in confusion, as he looked at Raven worriedly.

"You weren't the person who left this ring in my room last night?" Raven asked in surprise.

"No. Has Starfire been here?" Beast Boy asked, as he eyed the diamond sphere with jealousy.

"This ring isn't Starfire's." Raven stated, as she held up her hand. Eyeing the crystalline structure, Raven was overcome by jumbledthoughts.

"Really?" Beast Boy looked at her skeptically, as if Raven was hiding a dark secret.

"I would never steal anything, so top looking at me like that." Raven scorned.

"It has my name engraved in the gold." Raven stated, as she pulled the ring off. Showing is to Beast Boy, Raven felt Beast Boy's hand grope her own. Beast Boy was dangerously close now, and Raven felt her eyes drift shut. Drifting forward, Beast Boy wrapped his hand around Raven's waist. Their lips were nearly touching, they were so close now. The sharp noise of a telephone ringing interrupted them, andcaused the two to break apart.

_"Yes." Raven said breathlessly, as she picked up the telephone. A familiar voice filled the telephone, and Raven knew immediately who it was._

_"Hello Ted." Raven growled, as she gripped the phone tightly._

_"Why Raven! You don't sound happy!" Ted laughed, as Raven gripped the phone a notch tighter._

_"What do you want?" Raven growled, as she prepared to hang up. Beast Boy looked at her blushingly, and Raven wanted to kill everything in sight._

_"I happened to see a beautiful woman, try to kiss a not so handsome man." Ted teased, and Raven felt her voice slacken._

_"You were spying on me!" Raven hollered, as she felt anger burst through the top of her head._

_"I just happened to drive by." Ted smirked._

_"You know, that I've been wanting to date you for awhile. Why don't you dump that loser." Ted said, as his voice was almost taken over by static._

_"How can you see me?" Raven questioned, as she tapped her foot._

_"Look out the window." Ted murmured into the telephone. Glancing outside the window, Raven caught sight of a police car. Ted was parked directly outside of her house, and he was waving._

_"I should make a citizens arrest!" Raven scowled, prepared to beat Ted, until their was not a single atom left of him. Hanging up, Raven slammed the phone downwards. Glass shattered all around her, and Raven felt emotions overwhelm her._

"Are you alright?" Beast Boy cried, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Sliding to her knees, Raven stared at the floor for several seconds.

"I want, Rayne. I want to know that she's safe." Raven whimpered, as she looked at Beast Boy unhappily.

"We'll find her." Beast boy comforted, as he straightened up. He had heard from robin last night, andgoldenrings were their biggest clue. Coincidence or not, Beast Boy had to call Robin immediately.

"I'll be back." Beast Boy comforted, as he hugged Raven gently. Walking out of the room, Beast Boy picked up his communicator.

* * *

_Forty Five Minutes Later…._

"Do you think the rings are connected?" Robin asked, as he rubbed his head feverishly. Rubbing his head, Beast Boy stared at the floor.

"I don't know! After this mess,I should get a week off!" Beast Boy cried, as he placed his hands at his sides.

"The symbols on all three rings are exactly the same. The only difference is that Raven's ring, has her name engraved in it." Robin stated, as he walked back and forth.

"Do you think friend Raven will be alright?" Starfire questioned, as she glanced at the stared worriedly.

"Maybe you should go check." Robin instructed, as he glanced at Cyborg worriedly.

"What about this Ted fellow?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"……………."

"……….."

"Beast Boy! Are you listening." Robin snapped, as he jerked himself around. Glancing around, Robin found that Beast Boy was asleep. Drool oozed out the side of his mouth, and his mouth never stopped snoring.

"Beast Boy." Robin growled, as he looked at him with angry.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I haven't updated for awhile, and I'm sorry!My teachersdecided to load on projects right before winter break! (: It's all good though! Thanks for your patience, and understanding! You guys rock! **

**Cheers!**

**-ravenmasteroftele**


	16. Chapter 16:Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**BBraeBabe: Thank you! You're so kind hearted!**

**BBRaelover4eva: Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can! Your're so nice!**

**Aussie gurl rox: Your so pleasant! Your reviews make always make my day brighter! Thank you, for your kind words!**

**Monchhichi:Thanks! Sorry it took so long, but the teachers enjoy torturing us! At least Christmas break is very soon!**

**TTfan111: Thank you! Your words are so sweet! You have a awesome personality!**

**Kikyz: Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can! Your totally awesome!**

**warprince2000: Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**ShadeyMike:lol. I think you still have your funny! (: Your reviews always make me smile! Your splendid!**

**Xxtwinkies555xX: That's awesome! I've never been any good at making hunches! Your cool!**

**gregthezombie: Your 100 percent correct! I'll use your tip in the chapters! Thanks for the tip! (-:**

**Firenze2000: lol. I knew somebody like Ted once! (-: I love your reviews! Your superb!**

**I love your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Connection.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Raven whimpered, as somebody thrust their hand over her mouth. Kicking her legs, Raven felt herself being dragged away. An idea struck Raven's head, andshe immediatlystopped struggling. _What if he was taking her to Rayne, Raven thought. _He began to drag her through the window,and Raven felt her skin rip. Being pulled down a roof top was not pleasant, and Raven felt her healing powers take affect.

"Hold still." The man whispered, as she was yanked by a black Volvo. The man began to tie her hands behind her back, and she shut her eyes in protest.

"If you keep being nice, then my master will give you your daughter back." The man chuckled, as he forced Raven's upwards. Placing her into the trunk, the man forced her inside. Gasping for sir, Raven groped around in the utter darkness.

"I just hope Rayne is okay." Raven murmured, as she struggled to breath in the confined space. The strings cut deep within her flesh, and Raven was becoming light headed. Glass shattered outside of the car, and Raven's panic grew a considerable amount. The car drew to a stop, and Raven began to glance around in alarm.

"Here we are." The man whispered, as he pulled Raven out of the trunk.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Raven hollered, as she began to squirm in the villains arms. Gripping her tightly, the man laughed through his black ski mask.

"She's fine. I was ordered to not harm your daughter, until the master gets what he wants." The man cooed, as hecarried herdown a dark alley. Tempted to kill this man, Raven held her tongue angrily.

"If your leader wanted me so bad, then why didn't you kidnap me at the restaurant?" Raven snapped, her mind wandering over Rayne's wellbeing immediately.

"My master wanted to give you a chance to come on your own. Hegave you that ring, but I guess you never foundthenote he left." The man grumbled, as he placed Raven on the floor of the alleyway. Ahead of them lay a door, and Raven couldn't help being scared.

"Here we are." The man stated, as he forced Raven inside. The room was dirty, and rats scavenged the ground for crumbs of food.

"Where is my daughter?" Raven cried immediately, as her eyes searched the room.

"You will see her soon enough." The man whispered, as he sat her down on a hard, rickety, wooden chair. Worry engulfed Raven's stomach, and the man gagged her abruptly.

"Master will be in soon. Behave yourself." The man stated, as he walked out of the room. Raven felt her back cramp, but that was the least of her many worries.

* * *

_Meanwhile……_

"Friend Raven! Are you in here?" Starfire cried, as she searched the vacant room. The floor was shattered with glass, but there didn't appear to be any blood. Running towards the window, Starfire searched the area outside of Raven's house.

"Friends! Something has happened!" Starfire cried, as she ran outside of the room. Meeting Robin at the stairs, Starfire stared at him in panic.

"Somebody has stolen, friend Raven!" Starfire cried, as she pointed towards Raven's room. Galloping off, he came to a stop at Raven's room. Entering the area, Robin stared at the broken glass on the floor. Scampering towards the window, Robin glanced downwards.

"At least we know that she hasn't committed suicide!" Robin huffed, as he looked down at the unfilled street.

"Should I tell, Beast Boy ?" Starfire questioned, as she glanced at Robin worriedly.

"Yeah, but be discreet ." Robin whispered, as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Boyfriend Robin, what is discreet?" Starfire asked, as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Never mind." Robin stated, as he continued to eye the room. Rushing out of the room, Starfire went in search of Beast Boy. Finding Beast Boy on the couch, Starfire approached him.

"Beast Boy." Starfire began, as she sat on the couch next to him. Looking at her desperately, Beast Boy placed his hands in his lap.

"Yeah." Beast Boy whispered, as he felt depression hit him. Raven's words had cut him deep, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Friend Raven has gone missing!" Starfire cried, as she gave Beast Boy a warm embrace. Shock showed on Beast Boy's face, and his face fell.

"What?" Beast Boy cried, as he looked at Starfire desperately. Looking at him sadly, Starfire offered a poignant smile.

"How could this happen?" Beast Boy cried, as he threw his arms in the air. Despair lit the room, and Beast Boy leapt out of his seat.

"This will be my chance to prove to Raven, that I am a good father!" Beast Boy cried, as he began to pace.

"I'm not going to rest until I find her! She's not getting away this time!" Beast Boy cried, as he continued to march around the room. Placing his hands in his pockets, Beast Boy began to formulate a plan. The door bell rang out, and everyone in the room jumped in shock.

"I shall retrieve the door!" Starfire cried, as she launched herself at the door. Pulling the door open, Starfire was face to face with twenty guns . Grabbing the nearest rifle by the butt, Starfire flipped the man backwards.

"Friends! We are under attack!" Starfire cried, as she was bombarded by 100 muscularmen. Their strong hands were crushed instantly by Starfire, and she scurried away. A large robotic man marched into the room, frightening the whole room withitsmany weapons. Running into the room, Robin prepared for his attack.

"Boo Ya!" Cyborg screamed, as he flew through the doorway with his cannon exposed. Facing the large robot, Cyborg let his powers loose. His own powers rebounded, and shocked everything in the room. The shock from Cyborg's rebounded powers left the Teen Titans completely powerless.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

I have a proposition for you, miss Roth." A man stated, as Raven's head began to dangle weakly from the chair. Head aching, she forced her eyes open. Removing Raven's gag, the man stared at her contently.

"Who the hell are you?" Raven growled, as she looked at the man with anger.

"How rude of me. My original name has been long forgotten, but you may call me Keller." Keller laughed, as Raven continues to stare. Ignoring Raven's question, Keller continues with his speech.

"I promise to give your baby back." Keller muttered, his sharp eyes glistened in the darkness. His face was covered in black, messy, shimmering hair, and his blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

"If you marry me." The man stated, as he forced his face in front of Raven's. She could taste his stale breath, and a shiver waltzed down her spinal cord.

"What?" Raven cried, as she looked at Keller desperately. Chuckling, Keller began to circle Raven's chair.

"I will kill your daughter…If you do not marry me." Keller said, as he placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. Anger coursed through her body, and she glared at the man with hatred.

"She will remain with the green one, if you cooperate…What was his name again?" He questioned, as he looked at Raven thoughtfully.

"Beast Boy." Raven whimpered, as she felt pain course through her tied hands. Trying to stretch her back, Raven only encountered more pain.

"Here." Keller said, as he cut the bindings on Raven's hands.

"What's your answer?" Keller asked, as he began to get more violent. Taking his hand, he slapped Raven across the face. Groaning, Raven tilted her face towards his. Blood filled her mouth, and Raven could feel herself losing consciousness.

"Would you really let your baby die?" Keller questioned, as he looked at her viscously. Still recovering from the last hit, Raven was to dizzy to answer. Raising his hand again, Keller punched Raven in the stomach. Tipping over, Raven toppled to the ground.

"I… Will do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Rayne." Raven whimpered, as she pulled herself off the floor.

"Good girl." Keller whispered, as his hand ran itself through Raven's hair.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please…**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding Part 1!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all of your reviews!**

**Xxtwinkies555xX: Thank you! Your totally awesome! I'll update as soon as I can! Your review made my day very bright!**

**BBraeBabe: I would enjoy that very much! Feel free to send me ideas, about how to destroy him! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShadowRoth: That's a bummer about science class! (-: I've never been first-rate in science! Good luck on the test! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShadeyMike: Heh Heh! Have you ever though of being a comedian? (-: I was laughing so hard, that I nearly fell out of my chair!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT Nice! Your review was extremely funny! Thanks for your awesome review!**

**Firenze2000: Thanks! I loved your review! I'll update soon!**

**Teen Titian's fan 101: Thank you! Your review was so sweet! I love all your reviews!**

**TTfan111: Don't worry! (-: Their will be more BB/Rae romance soon! I love your reviews!**

**gregthezombie: I'll update soon! I'll try to answer your questions in the next couple chapters! Loving your reviews! Thank you, for your kindness!**

**I love your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Wedding Part 1!**

* * *

Raven Roth awoke with a breathtaking head ache. It took her a few moments, to remember why she was in such pain. Groaning, Raven tilted her head towards the ceiling. Bright lights stung her eyes, and she fought to see in the oblivion.

"Where am I?" Raven grumbled, as she sat up from her resting place. Shocked that she was laying on a soft, queen sized, bed; Raven looked around the well furnished room.

"You're in your fitting room." A voice responded, and Raven looked around the room in surprise. Finding nothing, Raven began to feel the back of her neck prickle.

"Where are you?" Raven questioned, as she continued to search.

"Here." The high pitched voice squeaked again, and this time the voice seemed closer. To close. Jerking herself around, Raven was face to face with a young girl.

"Hi!" The little girl screeched, as she pounced on Raven's lap. Looking at Raven with big blue eyes, the girl cracked a large smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Raven snapped, as she pushed the girl off of her lap. Smiling once again, the girl turned to her.

"I'm your guardian angel!" The girl stated, as the girl began to giggle maniacally.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Raven growled, as she stared at the little girl. Pouncing off the bed,the girlbegan to whirl in a circle.

"I was!" The girl continued to laugh, her spinning getting faster and faster.

"Where is your mother?" Raven barked, as she glared at the little girl. Stopping her spinning, the girl turned tostare at Raven.

" My mother is dead. Stop treating me like a child! I'm older than you are!" The girl squeaked, as she gave a glowering look.

"What?" Raven scowled, as she glared at the young girl.

"I'm the seamstress here! The master hired me a long time ago! In exchange for immortality; I have to work for him." The girl stated, as she eyed Raven carefully.

"Where is your mother?" Raven repeated, not believing a word that came from the girl's lips. Glaring at her, the girl's golden, curly hair bobbed rhythmically.

"I'm serious!" The girl scowled, as she continued to approach Raven. Once the girl reached Raven, she slapped Raven across the face. A large hand print showed on Raven's features, and she glared at the girl with hatred.

"I'm going to kill you for that! " Raven brawled, as she glared at the girl with the utmost detestation.

"You deserved it! Stop talking….. It's time to try on your wedding dress." The girl snapped, as she walked towards a dresser.

"My wedding dress?" Raven asked, looking at the girl in surprise. Feeling her stomach crawl through her throat, Raven clutched her hands together.

"Yes, you dummy! The master ordered this dress to be made a week ago. The girl muttered, as she pulled out a long white gown. The dress was strapless, and it was lesser around the waist area.Thinking about her daughter and Beast Boy, Raven began tostare at the floor sadly.

"We must make haste! The wedding begins in a hour!" The girl cried, as she laid the dress on the bed. Surprise was still inRaven's gut, but she fell into silence.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"Dude, Robin! We got beat." Beast Boy cried, as he laid against the back well. He and Robin were trapped in a jail cell, and they weren't sure where the other Titanshad been taken. Worrying about Rayne and Raven,Beast Boyhopped off the bed.

"There has to be a way out of here." Robin muttered, as he eyed the floor.

"Why don't use your bomb thingies?" Beast Boy asked, as he looked around the room carefully.

"They took my weapons and ourcommunicators." Robin muttered, as he looked at his empty utility belt.

"Fine! It's up to me!" Beast Boy cried, as he tried to transform into a tyrannosaurus. Failing, he lied huffily against the cot.

"They must have done something, to neutralize your powers." Robin grumbled, as he continued to walk around the room.

"Do you think that Raven is somewhere in here?" Beast Boy asked, as he looked around the room.

"I don't know! Just start searching." Robin ordered, as he gazed at Beast Boy. Looking around the room, Beast Boy began to eye everything around him. Finding nothing, Beast Boy straightened himself up.

"We have to get out somehow." Beast Boy cried, as he sat down on the cot. Trying to think, Beast Boy rubbed his head furiously.

"Come here!" A voice ordered, causing he and Robin to look up. Staring at the through the bars, a soldier glared at them with malice. Glaring back, Beast Boy marched up to the entrance.

"Let us out!" Beast Boy ordered, as he placed his hands on his hips. Chuckling, the guard walloped Beast Boy over the head with a night stick.

"Come on!" The guard demanded, as he opened the door to the jail cell. Surprised, he and Robin marched outwards.

"The ceremony is about to begin." The soldier muttered, as he led them down a hallway. Suddenly, a red light began to flash with vibrancy and colorfulness.

"Seems your friends are causing mischief!" The guard growled, as he continued to lead them down the hallway. Stopping suddenly, Robin spotted Cyborg and Starfire ahead. Running towards the red head and the robot, they were quickly trailed by hordes of angry guards.

"Don't move!" They soldiers growled, as many guns turned upon the Teen Titans. Placing there hands upwards, they allowed the guards to grab a hold of their bodies.

"Come on! The master will not be happy about this!" One soldiered scowled, as he dragged them along. Coming to a door, they were led inside of the well furnished area.

"Your clothes are in the dressers. Make haste!" He stated, as he shut the door behind them.

"Robin! You are not harmed." Starfire squealed, as she jumped into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they both smiled with happiness. Looking curiously at the cloths in the dresser, he held the black tuxedo upwards.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Beast Boy complained, as he played with the tie. Blushing, Beast Boy moved behind the dresser to change. Pulling on the pants and shirt, he marched over to the mirror. Desperately, he tried to tighten the tie around his green neck.

"Cy! Can you give me a hand?" Beast Boy cried, as he held the tie out to him. Chuckling, Cyborg tightened the tie around Beast Boy's neck.

"Now that Beast Boy is gorgeous; We should go before the guards beat the crap out of us!" Cyborg stated, as he gathered the other Titans around him.

"Do you think Raven and the baby are okay?" Beast Boy asked, as he fiddled with his fingers anxiously.

"Let's go." Cyborg said, as he lead the group out of the room. Meeting guards at the doorway, they were soon being led down another passageway. Another door greeted them, and they were soon led through it. Their they found a humongous dinning hall, and on the floor lay a soft white carpet. Towards the end of the room was a alter, and a small priest in white robes was awaiting.

"Whoa! The villains captured us, so they could have a party." Beast Boy said in surprise, as his thoughts wondered to Raven and Rayne.

"This isn't a party. This is a wedding." Robin stated, as he looked around the room. Catching sight of a woman in a wedding dress, he pointed to her loftily.

"OhGod! That's Raven!" Beast Boy hollered, as hepointed at the girlin the wedding dress.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry, it took me so long to update(-: The teachers decided to stack on the homework! Next week, I should be able to write a chapter daily! Have a nice day!**

**Cheers!**

-Ravenmasteroftele


	18. Chapter 18: The Wedding Part 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**Kidsnextdoor112: I'll update as soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShadowRoth: I usually fail my science tests! Curse them! I'll be out for Christmas break this coming Wednesday! Wednesday is also my birthday! Thanks for the review!**

**ShadeyMike: Nice! Your totally funny! Your reviews always make me laugh! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kikyz: I should have the next chapter up soon. I'm not sure of the exact date though! I love your reviews!**

**Monchhichi: I envy you so! My teachers are pure evil! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BBraeBabe: loved your review! It was pretty funny! Loving your reviews!**

**Xxtwinkies555xX: I think, I had about four projects! My Social Studies project was murderous though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: Loved your review! It was extremely funny. I would be pretty freaked out too.**

**warprince2000: I'll update as soon as possible! I appreciate your reviews!**

**Firenze2000: I'll probably update on Tuesday, but with school you never know! Thanks for reviewing!**

**gregthezombie: I wasn't able to find a place for the information last chapter! I did find a place for it in this chapter though! Love your reviews!**

**I love all your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Wedding Part 2!**

**

* * *

**

White cloth aligned her body, andRaven stepped into the vast hallway. Glancing sideways, Raven felt her stomach hit the tiled floor. Beast Boy was there, and he wasstaring straight ather.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried, as he lunged forward. Grabbing onto Raven's arm, he held her close to his body. Thinking about Rayne's health, Raven tried to get away from the green haired boy.

"Let me go." Raven cried, as she pushed away from him. Looking at Raven with sad eyes, Beast Boy held onto her arm.

"I love you!" Beast Boy stated, as he looked into her eyes. Guards began to close in around them, and Keller gave Beast Boy a angry stare.

"If you really love me, then you have to let me go." Raven whimpered, as he released her arm. Sadness was etched onto her face, and she felt her hear shatter. _'I love you too, Beast Boy.' Raven thought_.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered, as she walked towards Keller. Trying to keep a straight face, Raven passed Beast Boy. Ever step felt like a eternity, but she still tracked across the marble hallway. She could feel Beast Boy's eyes burning into her back, and she gave a quick glance backwards. Finally reaching the podium, Keller took her hand.

"Skip to the I do's." Keller ordered, as he looked at Raven eagerly. Grief clutched Raven's heart, and she stared at the floor.

"Do you take this woman….." The preacher began, as he coughed repeatedly.

"Go to the end." Keller interrupted, as he squeezed Raven's arm ever tighter. Blinking his eyes, he flashed a smile at Beast Boy.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher muttered, as he placed his hands at his sides. Leaning forward, Keller wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. Anger filled her, and she clutched her fists. Forcing himself upon Raven, his lips met hers. Doing her best not to throw up, Raven held her breath.

"Kill them." Keller stated, as he pointed towards the Teen Titans. Guards moved forward, ready to strike with maliciousness.

"**NO!"** Raven cried, as she ran forward. Lunging at her, Keller held Raven still. Tears filling her eyes, Raven watched as guns were pointed towards her friends.

"I will not let this happen!" Raven screamed, as objects around her were surrounded in black energy. Picking up a floor board with her powers, Raven shoved the piece of wood into Keller's heart. It killed him instantly. Blood spilled on the floor, and Raven placed her hands over her mouth. The guards stopped their attack on the Titans, and Raven sunk to the floor in shock.

"I can't believe….. I killed him." Raven whimpered, as she stared into the oblivion. Seeing her distress, Beast Boy pushed back the guards. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, as he helped her off the floor.

"I think so.." Raven whispered, as she looked down at the blood stained floor.

"We better find, Rayne." Raven whispered, as she looked around the room. Unsure of themselves, the guards began to back away from Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"You are all under arrest." Robin muttered, as he glared at them.

"How do we get our powers back?" Robin asked, as he glared at the group with hatred. Shuffling nervously, the guards began to answer his questions.

"You'll get them back, as soon as you leave the building. We have a Deficiency Mechanigser Conductor, that keeps this place under wraps." One of the guards responded, as he faced the Teen Titans.

"Where's Raven's daughter?" Robin asked, as he put his hands on his hips.

"In the back room." The guard whimpered, as Robin shook his fist at him. Raven ran out of the main hall immediately in search of Rayne, and Beast Boy followed her.

"Where is the backroom?" Beast Boy asked, as he chased after Raven. Marching down the hallway, Raven glanced at the endless doorways.

"I'm not sure. I think it's this way." Raven stated, as she pulled him down a northern corridor. Following after her, Beast Boy found himself growing worried. What if Rayne was dead.

"She might be in here." Raven said, looking at Beast Boy. Turning towards a doorway, Raven yanked the door open. Finding nothing, Raven gave a sad sigh.

"She wasn't there." Raven informed him, as she gave a sad sigh. Shutting the door, Raven continued her search for her daughter. Whirling around, Raven marched down the next hallway.

"I think, I know where she is." Raven stated, as she picked up her pace.

"Raven, I'm sorry about all of this." Beast Boy whispered, as he followed her down the many hallways.

"Why are you sorry? None of this was your fault." Raven said, as she turned towards the left.

"I complicated things. This might not have happened, if it wasn't for me." Beast Boy stated, as he chased after Raven.

"It would have happened, whether you were here or not." Raven stated, as she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

"I guess." Beast Boy said, as his pace matched hers.

"Truthfully, I'm glad that you were here." Raven blushed, as she continued to navigate the area.

"Really!" Beast Boy cried, his excitement oozing.

"I missed you.; Even if you are irritating." Raven said, stopping suddenly.

"This may be it." Raven whispered, as she pulled him into the room. On the floor lay a dirty blanket, and it contained her daughter.

"No." Raven cried, as she ran towards the blanket. The babies eyes were closed, and no movement came from it.

"She should be moving! Why isn't she moving!" Raven cried, as she looked at the baby in panic.

"I think she's alive!" Beast Boy said, as the babies eyes creaked open.

"She needs medical care." Raven stated, as she hurriedly moved towards the door. Snuggling the baby to her close to her chest, Raven began to jog. Tears of joy formed in her eyes, and she swallowed them abruptly.

"Did you mean it when you said, that you loved me?" Raven asked, as she stroked the babies head. Tears of joy began to form in her eyes, and she forced them down her throat.

* * *

"Why did Keller want Raven?" Robin asked, as he glared at the guard with detestation. Stumbling upon words, the guard stared at the floor. 

"He wanted a demon child." The guard muttered, as he continued to flinch.

"Why didn't he just keep, Rayne?" Robin questioned, as he kicked the ground expectantly.

"The child wouldn't be as powerful, if It didn't have his blood." The guard grumbled, as he fiddled with his hands.

"What made Keller so powerful?" Robin asked, as he stared at the guard. Sighing, Robin looked around the room.

"He was bitten by a vampire." The guard responded, as he shuffled his feet once again.

"I see." Robin said, as he walked forward abruptly. Handcuffing the guards nearest to him, he began to lead the crowd of bad guys outward.

"Shouldn't we wait for BB?" Cyborg asked, as he watched Robin continue his work.

"I'll have Starfire wait for them." Robin said. " We can't risk these people getting away."

"Okay, dude." Cyborg stated, as he began to handcuff guards as well.

"I shall await for our friends!" Starfire cried, as she bounced up and down.

"I'm calling a hospital. Rayne could be injured." Robin stated, as he turned himself around.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Beast Boy and Raven kissed in the latest comic book! They are now officially a couple! This is a great Christmas present for BBRae shippers everywhere! If you would like a copy of the page scanemail me! You can find my email address in my profile or you can simply review me.Rejoice!**

**Cheers**

**-ravenmasteroftele**


	19. Chapter 19:Epilogue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate your reviews! **

**ShadeyMike: I'm practically falling off my chair from laughter(: Your pretty, dang funny! Your one of the funniest people, I have ever met! Your reviews rock!**

**Raegirl: Yep! BBRae stuff rocks!**

**ShadowRoth: I almost died from a heart attack when I saw it! It was the best day of my life! I'm fifteen, and I'll be off for two weeks! I don't really like school, so I'm glad that I got vacation! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to catch the new episode. I was grounded from the television! There is a rerun this Friday, though!**

**TTfan111: Thanks! Your sweet!**

**Meomina: Thank you! You're such a kind person!**

**Monchhichi: I could have slowed the chapter down a bit! My birthday was on December 21st! I love your reviews!**

**Kikyz: Thank you! The page is on its way!**

**rikuxheart: It's the background of my computer, too! I was so happy! I though I was going to die from happiness! Loving your reviews!**

**warprince2000: Thanks! This is the last chapter of this story, but I'm going to write another BBRae story.**

**Aussie gurl rox: This will be the last chapter! Your review was so sweet! You're a very nice person! I love your reviews!**

**The Ubermann:Yep! I'm very excited! I hope it lasts, too! It would depress me, if it did not! Your review is awesome!**

**Firenze2000: I'm incredibly happy! This will be the last chapter of this story, but I'm writing Homicidal Spree Two next. It will be dedicated to you, as I promised! (: I love your reviews!**

**TrueTitan: They kissed in, The New Teen Titans. It was freaking awesome! I love your reviews!**

**gregthezombie: Yep! You were right! I mistyped the word, but it's fixed now! Your incredibly smart! Thanks for your reviews!**

**pureangel86: Yep! It was pretty cool! I hope they get together in the show, as well! I love your reviews!**

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: Yep! I hope they don't bring Terra back to life! (No offense) I love your reviews!**

**I love your reviews!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I made a quite few mistakes last chapter. I meant to say that Keller was stabbed in the heart, and I fixed some grammar mistakes. The fax copy of the BBRae kiss is still available to all those who want it.Happy Holidays!**

**Cheers!**

**-Ravenmasteroftele**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Epilogue!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been exactly three months since the incident with Keller. Rayne seems to have_

_grown extremely fast, and Beast Boy was once again being a idiot. That little grass stain_

_made me spill tea, all over my clean leotard. I got my revenge though, and at this very_

_minute; he is swimming back to Titans Tower. I feel a bit guilty, and Robin now has to_

_pay for the hole Beast Boy left in the wall. He looked pretty angry, but I think I scared_

_him away. Beast Boy has a nerve of steel! Yesterday, he snuck in my room, and was_

_watching me get changed! It's three weeks until the wedding, and I'm getting a bit_

_anxious. I hope that Beast Boy doesn't have to many bruises. I don't want him to look_

_like a grape at the wedding. Rayne, seems to enjoy blowing Beast Boy up. I guess, some_

_of my genes are shining through. I should probably tell her not to do that, but sometimes_

_he deserves it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Raven Roth_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Raven threw me into the ocean this morning. She so overreacted! All I did was jump out_

_from behind her, and yell boo! It took me a whole hour to get back to Titans Tower, and_

_that is in dolphin form too! I really should apologize, but I have to write what I'm going_

_to say, on a piece of paper first! If I say something wrong, then she'll probably kill me!_

_She's probably still mad about the other day. I know, I shouldn't have tried to watch her_

_change. I just wanted to see her in the wedding dress, and it wasn't like I wanted to see_

_her naked or anything…. Okay, maybe I did. I couldn't help it! Anyway, the_

_wedding is in three weeks! Rayne totally likes me! I just hope she grows out of the stage,_

_she is in. I got burned twice yesterday! It hurt really bad!_

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

_Line_

_Dear Diary,_

_The little grass stain is getting married! I can't believe it! At least, they will still be_

_staying in Titan's Tower. Beast Boy can still play Nintendo games, and Raven could still_

_help me with the car. I have to go whoop the little grass stains butt!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cyborg_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My friends seem to enjoy their book of words! They made nice Christmas presents! I'm_

_very pleased! Me and Robin, enjoyed mating for the first time yesterday! It was quite_

_fascinating! Robin seemed quite flustered, afterwards! I wonder why? On my planet,_

_mating is quite normal! I shall discuss this with Robin, later! Raven threw Beast Boy,_

_through the wall today. It took him a earthly hour to return home. I hope he is alright!_

_Love,_

_Starfire_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Starfire had,…….. You know. I didn't know, what I was doing. I hope Starfire_

_wasn't unsatisfied. Raven threw Beast Boy, through the wall! I wonder how much it's_

_going to cost this time! If she does it again, then she is going to have to pay for it! We_

_can't afford to constantly have a hole in the wall. She'll have to torture, Beast Boy_

_another way! I told her that, too! I was worried, that she would throw me through the_

_roof, as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Robin._

* * *

_Three Weeks Later…._

Walking forward, Raven Roth stood before a full length mirror. A white gown surrounded her body, and she gave a nervous smile.

"You look gorgeous!" Starfire squealed, as she jumped up and down.

"Thank you." Raven grumbled, as she slipped her feet into high heeled shoes.

"I think I'm ready." Raven stated, as she finished her primping. Taking one last look at her make upped face, Raven walked out of the dressing room. Awaiting to step forward,Raven watched Starfire march down isle. Terra had arrived a week ago, and was standing in the corner. Smiling, Raven looked at the aggitated blonde girl.

"We're ready." The chaperon stated, as he lead Raven into the room. The circumstances being as they were, Raven was led sown the isle by Cyborg. Smiling nervously, Beast Boy stared at Raven.A few anxiety filled steps later, Raven arrived atBeast Boy's side.Stating their vows, everyone around them was utterly silent. The man began to state his words of wisdom, and Beast Boy continued to smile.

"Raven Roth, I take you to be my lawfully wedding wife.Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.I take you, with all your faults and your strengths,as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.I will help you when you need help,  
and will turn to you when I need help.I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Beast Boy began, as he took a step backwards.

"Garfield Logan, I take you to be my lawfully wedding husband.Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.I take you, with all your faults and your strengths,  
as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths.I will help you when you need help,  
and will turn to you when I need help.I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Raven stated, staring at Beast Boy.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Garfield Logan and Raven Roth have made to one another." The man stated, as they brought the rings forward.

"Raven Roth, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. Beast Boy stated, as he handed Raven the ring.

" Garfield Logan, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. " Raven said, handing Beast Boy the ring.

"You may now kiss the bride." The man stated, as Beast Boy and Raven kissed each other softly.

**The End!**

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

* * *

**Coming soon!**

**1.Homicidal Spree Two: Reality Check.  
Pairings: BBRae, StarRob.  
Summary: Unavailable.  
Will be available: December 23rd, 2005.  
Dedicated to Firenze2000.  
**

**2. Once Upon a Time.  
Pairings: BBRae, StarRob Summary: Unavailable.  
Will be available: Unknown.**


End file.
